Of Fish and Men
by JemimaLee
Summary: COMPLETED! NEW CHAPTERS BY PHANTOMPHOENIX4! After a Dory-related accident with some toxic waste, Marlin and lil' blue herself are stuck as human teenagers, stranded in Sydney. Meanwhile, Nemo and the 'Tank Gang' search for them.
1. Friendly Beginnings

A word from our Author - Jenny.that's me!  
  
Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic EVER and I know it's not completely original, but just give it a shot please!!!!! The more positive reviews I get, the quicker I'll update. I think it's best that you actually see Finding Nemo before you read this. Also, I'm afraid I don't own anything from Finding Nemo * cries * PIXAR and Disney own it all! The lucky - OK, read on! And I stress again.this is my first EVER fanfic, so go easy on me - I've lost my mind, savvy?  
  
OF FISH AND MEN  
  
Chapter 1: Friendly Beginnings  
  
It was almost night when they arrived. For almost four days, Gill had led his friends from the murky waters of Sydney Harbour to the colourful and picture perfect landscape that was the Great Barrier Reef - and his true home.  
  
The orange light from the evening sun reflected through the water, telling him he didn't have long to find somewhere for his 'Tank Gang' to stay, but he so wanted to explore. He swam aimlessly through the paths of bright coral and looming seaweed, his friends following him in stunned silence. Finally, he stopped and turned to them, a proud grin plastered on his scarred face.  
  
"So?" he started. "What do you think? Isn't it everything you ever imagined?"  
  
Peach sighed. "Oh Gill.its.Beautiful!"  
  
"It is!" Deb chipped in. "But it's a shame Flo isn't here."  
  
Gurgle picked up a small, shiny, pink shell and beamed. "Its clean too! I could live here easily!"  
  
There was happy chatter from the group as they took in their new surroundings. Gill, however, was silent.  
  
"Well, hello there neighbours!"  
  
A friendly-looking seahorse and a round, pink octopus had just came up behind Bubbles, who screamed and dived behind Bloat. The stunned and nervous looks on the group's faces gave away that they were 'newbies' to the area and its inhabitants. The octopus smiled.  
  
"You're new here, aren't you?"  
  
Gill came forward. "They are. Do you know where we can find a place to stay for the night?"  
  
"Sure. We'll give you a quick tour of the area too, if you like." The seahorse invited them.  
  
The gang beamed, relieved, and followed the two 'tour-guides' while giving their thanks. Gill turned to head in the opposite direction, when Peach spotted him.  
  
"You're not coming?" She asked.  
  
"I've got some things to do first, Peach." He said swimming away. "I'll catch up with you guys later, OK?"  
  
She smiled knowingly. Gill had been so eager to get home; he probably wanted to find Nemo.  
  
"Well, if you find Sharkbait, you'll come and get us won't you?"  
  
Gill turned and nodded coolly. Then carried on his way, while Peach followed her friends.  
  
The area was even more beautiful than Gill remembered as he took in every single detail. For a moment, he thought it was all a dream - the dreams you hate where all your wishes come true, and then you wake up to reality.  
  
But this is reality! He thought. His dream of escaping the tank and returning to the sea had come true.  
  
He sighed happily when he suddenly heard a familiar giggle from behind a forest of seaweed. A group of youngsters were playing and laughing, and there in the middle of them was a healthy, happy little clownfish.  
  
"Hey Sharkbait." Gill said quietly, though the children still heard his low voice. Some of them looked confused and scared. Nemo, however, couldn't contain his excitement.  
  
"Gill!" He yelled shooting over to the Moorish Idol and hugging him. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up at him sadly.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"They're fine. Off looking for new homes." He replied, putting a smile on Nemo's face again.  
  
"You've gotta come and meet my dad!" He cried joyfully, grabbing Gill's fin and pulling him away from the kids, whose large eyes could still be seen staring over the seaweed.  
  
Nemo chatted non-stop about what happened after his escape from Darla, his strange meeting with his dad's friend, Dory, and how he had saved a bunch of fish from being netted. He also talked about school and his friends, and then went into questioning Gill about the gang and how they escaped the tank.  
  
"It's a long story Sharkbait," Gill replied calmly. "How about I tell you tomorrow when the others are with me." Nemo agreed obediently then smiled as he looked across at his anemone home and saw Dory swimming in circles around Marlin who looked as if he was trying to explain something to her, but in vain.  
  
Marlin eventually spotted Nemo and his companion coming closer. He headed over to Nemo's side and, looking slightly worried, he turned to face Gill.  
  
"Is everything alright? Have you been hanging with Sandy Plankton again Nemo? You know how naughty he is! I'm so sorry sir! Whatever my son has done I promise we'll fix it." He said without taking a breath.  
  
"Dad? Dad! I haven't done anything wrong.today." Nemo rolled his eyes to himself. "This is Gill! The fish from the tank! Gill, this is my dad, Marlin."  
  
Marlin suddenly looked embarrassed. Luckily, Gill noticed this and spoke up, holding out his fin for Marlin to shake.  
  
"Good to meet you Marlin! This is some boy you've got here!" He said patting Nemo on the head. "Brave.I guess he takes after his dad, huh?" He finished raising an eyebrow and smiling confidently.  
  
Marlin cleared his throat and politely answered Gill.  
  
"Well.um.I'm not really-  
  
"Hi Lilo!" Dory chirped as she appeared behind Marlin. The three, Nemo, Marlin and Gill corrected her with 'Nemo'.  
  
"Sorry." She said, tapping her head. "My bad!" Then she noticed Gill.  
  
"Hi there!"  
  
Gill grinned at her charmingly. "And who is this blue angel I have the pleasure of meeting, Nemo?" Though he already knew the answer.  
  
Dory giggled while Marlin felt slightly guilty. He had never been this nice to Dory since he had known her, yet Gill was being a gentleman after only just meeting her.  
  
Nemo laughed at Gill and answered the question. "Gill - Dory. Dory - Gill." He said, mimicking Crush.  
  
"Nice to meet you Gill!" Dory held out her fin for Gill to shake but instead he kissed it.  
  
"Same here, Dory."  
  
Dory giggled again while Marlin's mouth was hanging open. She leaned across to Marlin and whispered to him merrily.  
  
"Ooo, ain't he a charmer!" She said, oblivious to his disapproving frown. He didn't reply.  
  
Marlin sighed and looked at Nemo who was chatting happily to Dory and Gill.  
  
"Nemo." He spoke up. "I think its time for bed. School tomorrow."  
  
Nemo and Dory whined in protest, but the clownfish would none of it.  
  
"Now Nemo!" He said. "I'm tired. You can play tomorrow." He turned to swim into his house and Nemo followed.  
  
"Goodnight guys!" Dory yelled waving at them. Nemo turned and waved back, but Marlin seemed to drag him inside. Dory was left alone with Gill. She turned to go home when she came face to face with him.  
  
"Oh! Hello! What's your name?" She smiled holding out her fin again.  
  
For a moment, Gill looked extremely confused until he remembered Nemo had told him something about her having a memory problem.  
  
"Dory." He started calmly when Marlin suddenly came out of his home and sighed.  
  
"Sorry Dory, I forgot to take you home. I'm catching your memory loss!" Marlin said laughing as he pushed her in another direction. He almost ignored Gill but then he stopped and turned back to him.  
  
"She has a memory problem." He said sadly.  
  
"I could've told him that myself." Dory said.  
  
Marlin smiled at her, then back at Gill. "Thank you for saving my son, Gill."  
  
"It was nothing." Gill replied gratefully. "I'd like to take him to school tomorrow if that's OK with you."  
  
"Sure, Nemo would love that." Marlin finished. Dory waited with a large smile on her face for them to end their conversation.  
  
"Goodnight." He said to Gill. "Come on Dory, let's get you home!" He held her fin and pulled her away.  
  
"Nighty night.um.Mister!" Dory yelled pleasantly to Gill who smiled back at her and waved.  
  
When they had left the area. Gill sighed.  
  
Now to find Peach and the gang.and a place to stay, He thought.  
  
OK, there's the first chapter. I know it was kinda Marlin/Dory/Gill heavy but that'll change if you want it to. Please review if you want me to update!  
  
x Dory the Jenny-fish x 


	2. Toxic Taste

A word from our Author - Jenny.that's me!  
  
Hello again! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I didn't expect to get so many. And to all of those who're worried this is gonna be a Gill/Dory fic, don't panic! I am also a Marlin/Dory fan! I am using Gill to help Marlin realise how much he likes Dory. Anyways, this chapter is when the adventure really starts so I'll just shut- up now and let you read!  
  
OF FISH AND MEN  
  
Chapter 2: Toxic Taste  
  
'Nemo?' Marlin shook his son awake, gently. Nemo opened his eyes to the bright light of the morning. He squinted and looked up at his dad.  
  
'School!' He yelled ecstatically. 'Gill! Dad, where's Gill?' Nemo swam round his home excitedly. Marlin couldn't understand why children loved school so much when they were young. He had always hated school - until he met Coral.  
  
'I'm sure he'll be here soon.' Marlin replied with a grin. 'You go and brush. I'll wait outside.' He swam out of his anemone into a new day. He sighed happily. This was what it was all about; he had his son and his lovely home in the reef. He had friends and was making more almost everyday. Yet, Marlin still felt something was missing from his life.  
  
I miss you so much, Coral, He thought looking out at the colourful reef.  
  
Suddenly, from nowhere Dory pounced on him.  
  
'Gotcha, Pablo!' She exclaimed.  
  
'That's 'Nemo', Dory.' Marlin corrected her, calmly. He pushed her away from him. 'And as you can see, I'm not him.'  
  
'Oooops!' Dory said blankly. 'Sorry.' She looked over Marlin and spotted Gill moving slowly towards them. She tapped Marlin and pointed to the Moorish Idol then whispered to him.  
  
'See that guy over there? He followed me here. He said his name is Bill, um I think?' She paused for a moment, in a world of her own, and then as Marlin moved towards Gill, she grabbed him and held him back.  
  
'Wait! He said he knows me! And he wants to take your kid away!' She muttered frantically.  
  
Marlin frowned and shook his head. 'Dory, that is * Gill *, and he * does * know us!'  
  
'Omigosh!'  
  
'Calm down! Come on.' He headed for the anemone where Gill seemed to be waiting for Nemo. Dory followed quietly, then seemed to forget that she feared Gill and went over to introduce herself to him - again, making Gill smile widely.  
  
Marlin went into his home to see why Nemo was taking so long, only to find he had fallen asleep again. He smiled and went over to wake him.  
  
'Wake up, Nemo. Gill's here!'  
  
The way the little Clownfish shot out of his home, you would've thought there was a shark chasing him. Even with his gimpy fin he still swam faster than ever!  
  
'Hey Sharkbait! Ready for school?' Gill grinned.  
  
'You bet!'  
  
'Good cause there's some old friends of yours waiting for you after school.'  
  
Nemo gasped and looked at his dad. 'It's my tank friends! Daddy can I go meet them later.'  
  
'After school.' Marlin replied, not able to resist his son's excited little eyes.  
  
Gill and Nemo headed out in the direction of the school while Marlin waved them goodbye. Only when Dory yelled 'Toodle-oo!' did Marlin realise she was still swimming next to him.  
  
'Aww! Isn't that sweet!' Dory said in happy baby talk. 'Now he has an Uncle Gill, an Aunty Dory and a Daddy Marlin! Too bad he doesn't have a Mommy, huh?' She smiled and then looked over at Marlin apologetically.  
  
He stared back at her, thinking about what she just said. It was true, Nemo needed a Mom. Marlin shook the sad thought away and looked back at Dory, who was talking aloud to herself.  
  
'Y'know he could use a few grandparents too. And a few hundred cousins. And second cousins!' She started to get excited. 'Then we would all be one big happy family!'  
  
'Dory?' Marlin woke Dory from her little 'dream' and she looked at him somewhat confused, until he put on a large grin. 'We have the whole day together, now. What do you want to do?'  
  
'Um, lets sing!'  
  
'Oh no, Dory-!'  
  
'There once was a fish called Marlin,' She started. 'Who was a real, er, - what rhymes with Marlin?'  
  
Darlin', Marlin thought blushing.  
  
'Oh, forget that! I wanna - PLAY TAG!' She shot past him and whacked him with her fin. 'You're it!' She yelled, swimming off towards the drop-off.  
  
'Hey! No fair!' Marlin laughed chasing after her.  
  
They played like children for almost an hour, sometimes getting lost in the reef. Marlin soon forgot all his worries on his 'worries-to-do' list and had fun just being with his best friend. Soon they were in the middle of nowhere chasing each other over a large trench.  
  
Marlin was 'it' again and hid behind a rock, waiting for Dory to swim past, unaware of him. Seeing something move near him, he shot out of his hiding place ready to tag Dory.  
  
'Here he is! Cutie's here!' Marlin yelled at the top of his gills. Realising what he said he clapped his fins over his mouth and prayed no'one had heard him.  
  
'Hey?' Marlin nearly jumped out of his scales when Dory appeared behind him. 'You OK?' She asked, but before he could answer, Dory spotted something. 'LOOK!' She swam to the bottom of the trench excitedly and Marlin followed her, nervous.  
  
'Dory-!' He gasped. Dory had led him to a large, metallic cylinder that seemed to be leaking a dense purple liquid onto the ocean floor. It seemed very intimidating to Marlin.  
  
'Wow!' Dory went to touch the strange liquid but Marlin slapped her fin back.  
  
'Dory! What're you thinking?! That's human poison!' He said, slightly scared. 'Come on. Lets get out of here!' He went to swim away when he noticed the print on the side of the cylinder. He became hypnotised as the strange human patterns danced in front of his eyes. It was human writing, in colour.  
  
'Dory,' He mumbled curiously. 'Can you read these? Dory?' He looked over at her and gasped. Dory was floating with one fin covered in the poison and the other fin in her mouth.  
  
'Mmm! Y'know this tastes pretty good! I don't think its gonna kill us, silly!' She said smiling to herself, un-phased.  
  
Marlin gaped at her in shock, then he rushed over and grabbed her fin before she could eat anymore of the purple poison. He started to panic. What would happen to her now?  
  
'Are you nuts, Dory?! This is * human * stuff! From up there!' He let go of her fin and pointed towards the surface. 'Spit it all out quick! Before you kill yourself!'  
  
Marlin carried on with all his 'rules of the sea' and warnings. Dory rolled her eyes, then grinned and shoved her fin into Marlin's mouth. 'That ought to shut you up!' She laughed.  
  
Marlin suddenly looked extremely worried as he accidentally swallowed the liquid. He moved away from Dory and started coughing and trying to spit it out frantically.  
  
Dory, though, moved over to the side of the cylinder and started to read the colourful images on it. 'J - um - J - S.' She paused. 'OK. J.S. - Tox - er - Toxic? - Toxic.' She could hear Marlin panicking to himself behind her.  
  
J.S. Toxic? She wondered. Then she spotted more writing. 'Oh wait! There's more! Waaaaaaste? - Uh, yeah, waste, um - Dis - Dis - Dispo - saaaaal!' She tapped her chin and summed it all up, looking back at the red writing on a green background.  
  
'J.S. Toxic Waste Disposal? What does that mean? Mar - Argh!' Dory suddenly clutched her stomach in agony and gritted her teeth trying to hold in a scream of pain.  
  
Marlin stopped swimming around when he noticed Dory who looked like she was suffering - a lot. She had gone extremely pale and was writhing about, her eyes screwed up tight. He started to swim over to her.  
  
Oh, I knew something like this would happen! He thought. 'Dory! Are you - Ack!' Marlin too was suddenly shocked with an electric pain in his stomach. He tried to look for Dory but his eyes had blurred. His tiny bones ached and he could only think about and feel the excruciating pain shooting through his body. The little Clownfish tried to scream but no sound came out and suddenly he couldn't breath.  
  
He saw the light from the surface world shining through the deep blue and he was completely drawn to it, feeling like it was his only chance to survive. He paddled his fins and started to move upwards. His tail ached and he felt a strange stretching feeling in his fins.  
  
Just a few more metres! He thought through the pain.  
  
The sunlight was getting closer and closer. He was almost there but his tired figure just gave in.  
  
And, his last thought being about Dory, Marlin's world went black.  
  
Aha! A cliffhanger! The quicker you guys review, the quicker Jenny updates! * Evil grin *  
  
x Dory the Jenny-fish x 


	3. Kids!

A word from our Author - Jenny.that's me!  
  
Woohoo! Reviews for me! * Dances * Thank you so much for your support everyone! I never thought I'd get so many great reviews in only 2 chapters!  
  
Just a quick msg for amtrack88 - Yes! The title is from 'Of mice and Men'. It's kinda stupid I know, but I couldn't think of anything else - plus, we've just been reading the book at school.  
  
And to all of you - A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! And please Review again soon! And I don't own Finding Nemo - Disney and PIXAR do!  
  
OF FISH AND MEN  
  
Chapter 3: Kids?!  
  
The early afternoon brought scores of parents to the school area to pick up their young children, who would always be bursting with stories of their school adventures. Gill, Peach, Bloat, Gurgle, Bubbles, Deb and Jacques waited patiently for Nemo to arrive from his field trip, withdrawn from all the other staring adults.  
  
Gurgle looked around nervously. The other fish were glancing at them, curiously and making loud comments about the strange group. Bloat gave out a few menacing glares to ward off all the nosing fish, while Deb and Bubbles whispered to each other, suspiciously. Jacques, however, seemed oblivious to all the stares heading in his direction.  
  
Peach, who was glued to a nearby rock, kept glancing at Gill, as if waiting for some instruction. She glared at two female Angelfish, who passed her with a rude remark about how the group must have strange children. The Tank Gang realised they had a lot to get used to in the ocean.  
  
Gill kept a proud frown on his face and stared back at the parents, showing he didn't care what they thought about him and his friends.  
  
He thought about the happenings since he arrived at the reef. After he left Marlin, Dory and Nemo the night before, he had easily found his friends again. They had moved into a large, abandoned tunnel together, and they invited him to stay too.  
  
Then he wondered why Marlin had never been at home when Gill had returned from escorting Nemo to school. He put it down to a friendly day out with Dory. From what Nemo had told him, Marlin never liked to stray far.  
  
Gurgle broke the silence with an excited yell. 'Look! Here he comes! Sharkbait!'  
  
The group forgot all about the other fish and gathered together as Mr. Ray arrived in the area with a class of children on his back.  
  
Deb started laughing to herself when she heard the eccentric teacher singing aloud. Nemo shot over to his friends with out a back glance at his class.  
  
'You're here! You made it guys!' Nemo hugged Peach tightly. 'I missed you a lot!'  
  
'We missed you too, Sharkbait!' Bloat replied, patting Nemo's head.  
  
'Oui!' Jacques added.  
  
Deb was still laughing hysterically, bringing her more odd glances from friends and strangers, but Nemo went over and hugged her anyway.  
  
'Wow. Add all them together and you get a Clownfish!' It was one of the Angelfish Peach had seen earlier. Bubbles frowned at them and stuck his tongue out, earning him a whack from Gurgle.  
  
'Don't be rude! We wanna make a good impression!' He said.  
  
Nemo started bouncing up and down happily. 'Gill! Can I hear the story now? Please can I?' He begged.  
  
'Story?' Peach asked. Bubbles and Deb were now holding her up, as they headed for their new home.  
  
'Of how we escaped the tank - '  
  
'Oh! I want to tell him first, please! My story first!' Bubbles yelled. When the group stared back at him, he cleared his throat and began. 'OK - First, when you left, we waited and were about to give up when -  
  
'When I got really angry and started throwing pebbles at that cursed Aqua scum!' Gurgle blurted out.  
  
'Hey I was telling the story -  
  
'Oh and then Flo and I threw pebbles too! It was fun, but I hit her in the head!' Deb added quickly.  
  
'We * all * threw things at the Aqua scum and we * all * broke it!' Peach said slowly. Everyone nodded and agreed.  
  
'Then when the dentist put us in the little bags, we went with the original plan - ' Gill said.  
  
'Rolling out the window, across the road and into the harbour!' Nemo exclaimed.  
  
'Right on, Sharkbait!' Gill smiled.  
  
'Wow!' Nemo was fascinated. 'How did you get out of the bags?'  
  
There was a long pause from the gang as they looked at each other.  
  
'I'm not telling him!' Bubbles wailed. 'It was too scary!' Deb patted him on the back as he whimpered.  
  
'Why? What happened?'  
  
Gill looked ahead and frowned. 'We were attacked by a bunch of stupid seagulls.' He smiled at Nemo and reassured him. 'It wasn't that scary. One of them popped Bubbles bag and he quickly rescued us all.'  
  
Nemo smiled at Bubbles who had gone red, then looked over at Deb, about to ask her what happened to her 'sister', but thought better of it. She seemed to have forgotten about it as she was comforting Bubbles - for now.  
  
'So then you came here? Are you gonna stay forever?' Nemo pleaded back at Gill.  
  
'I know I am.' Said Peach.  
  
'Et moi!' Jacques added again.  
  
'I think we're all staying, Sharkbait.' Gill replied.  
  
Nemo cheered as him and the rest of the crew started chatting happily, heading out for a day together again.  
  
*  
  
After a few hours of a reunion with the 'Tank Gang', it was starting to near Nemo's curfew, set by Marlin. Gill decided, once again, to escort Nemo back to his anemone. It wasn't far from where he and his friends had settled and Gill was curious to see Marlin and Dory again.  
  
As they neared his home, Nemo noticed that Marlin wasn't waiting for him outside or that Dory wasn't moping around the place. It was too quiet. He moved cautiously into his house, with Gill waiting outside, but Marlin was nowhere to be found.  
  
Nemo rushed back out, almost in tears. 'Gill, I can't find my Dad!'  
  
Gill tried to reassure him. 'Maybe he's taken Dory home - '  
  
'No!' Nemo protested. 'He always let's me say goodbye to her first!'  
  
Suddenly, a silvery-looking female fish came up to them.  
  
'Can I help you Nemo?' She asked kindly.  
  
'Mrs. Plankton, have you seen my Dad?' Nemo said quickly. She stared from him to Gill and sighed, thoughtfully.  
  
'Not since he left this morning, dear.' She replied.  
  
'He left?' Gill interrupted. She glanced at him, taken-aback.  
  
'Yes. He was with Dory. I don't know where they went.' She looked at Nemo who was sobbing quietly. 'That's all I know Nemo. Sorry.' There was a shout from inside her home. 'That's Sandy. I have to go. Are you going to be OK, Nemo?'  
  
Gill replied for him. 'He'll stay with me. Come on Nemo.'  
  
They said goodnight to Mrs. Plankton and started to head back to their friends, when Nemo suddenly shot off in the opposite direction - towards the drop-off. Gill hurried after him calling his name.  
  
'I have to find my Dad! I have to find my Dad and Dory!' Nemo panted as Gill caught up with him.  
  
'Sharkbait - Nemo. We will have to look tomorrow. There will be sharks out soon!' Gill tried to calm him down.  
  
'No! I have to find them now!' Nemo cried, slightly angrily. 'What if something bad happened to them?!'  
  
'Nemo - Remember when they were looking for you?' Nemo turned silent and listened. 'They fought off those sharks and the jellyfish?' Nemo nodded. 'I'm sure your Dad can look after himself for one night - and Dory.'  
  
Nemo smiled a little. 'Sorry Gill.' He said.  
  
'It's OK, Sharkbait.' Gill smiled back. 'We'll look for them tomorrow. You can stay with us.' He indicated for them to head back to his place and they did. All the way, Gill kept telling Nemo it would all be all right, yet he himself was worried for the missing fish.  
  
*  
  
Marlin awoke feeling extremely ill. He kept his eyes tight shut, too weak to open them against the early morning sun. He could hear again, yet he felt too weak to move his mouth to talk. Carefully he opened his eyes and blinked.  
  
He was lying on a pier in a familiar looking harbour - Sydney. His head was way above the water but he could breath fine.  
  
'Where am I?' He finally mumbled.  
  
'Oh! You're OK?!' He heard an excited squeal behind him, making him jump. Slowly Marlin turned to come face to face with a human girl on her knees. She smiled at him. Marlin was horrified.  
  
Frantically, he pushed away from her and dived into the sea - Only to find he couldn't breath. The water washed over him, blurring his eyes, and it tasted disgusting. He coughed and spluttered, trying to find something to grab onto and it seemed ridiculous, but Marlin was drowning.  
  
'Hold on little guy! I'll help you out!' He heard the voice yell again. Yet, he didn't protest, curious to why a human would help a fish. All he knew was that he wanted to be able to breath and see again.  
  
He felt a splash next to him and her arm grab him round the stomach and drag him above water, but he couldn't see. He felt himself lying on his side on the pier again and finally he could breath.  
  
'Please, wake up now. I need your help.' Said the girl.  
  
He opened his eyes again and the human's figure came slowly back into view.  
  
'Don't hurt me - ' He whispered to himself, shielding his face.  
  
'I won't. I need your help.'  
  
Marlin was about to reply when he realised something - they could understand each other. He was so confused - he had a headache bigger than the whole ocean. He quickly glanced back at the girl who had now turned her head so it was sideways - the right way up for Marlin to be able to see her properly. She had black hair, freckles and two large, ruby red eyes - she reminded him strangely of -  
  
'Dory?' He said quietly.  
  
'Ha! You know my name!' She squealed again.  
  
Marlin began to panic. 'No - No - Y-You're not D-Dory!' He pointed at her as he said it. Suddenly, Marlin fell silent. He glanced at himself, at his arm. He had an arm. He had two.  
  
Marlin was frantic now. 'Where are my fins?! My T-Tail - Where is it?!' He screamed. Then he clutched his throat. 'What the heck happened to my voice?!' He questioned, noticing it was much higher than usual.  
  
The girl sat watching him. 'I don't know.' She said as she stared back at him, calmly.  
  
Marlin looked himself all over. He had legs and arms and fingers. He reached up to his head.  
  
I have hair?! He thought. And what are these? He wondered, pulling at a strange white material covering his human legs. He pulled at the same type of material that was covering his torso but it was orange with a white stripe across it.  
  
'Why am I wearing this stuff?' He yelled aloud. 'I'm not a - ' He paused and the girl finished for him.  
  
'Human?'  
  
'Omigosh! I think I'm gonna be sick.' He choked.  
  
'No you won't.' The girl reassured him laughing. 'I thought I was when I found out I was a human, but I wasn't sick.'  
  
Marlin looked back at her. 'Dory? Is that * really * you?'  
  
'Hey!' She frowned. 'Who are you anyway Mister?'  
  
'Dory! It's me Marlin!' He cried and he stood up, rather clumsily.  
  
She stood up also and stared at him. She was taller than him by a good few inches. It was defiantly Dory - He couldn't explain how - But it was defiantly her. She had the same eyes and character.  
  
Now she was a human, though, she had a more human-like look to her. Her short black hair was dripping with seawater, as was her extremely large, dark, blue sweater that reached down almost to her knees. It hung off her arms and one of her shoulders, revealing three long scars. Black pants that stopped after her knees covered her skinny legs and her feet were wearing black and yellow striped sneakers.  
  
She even wore the same thoughtful frown Marlin saw quite often - when she was trying to remember something.  
  
'You're not Marlin. He's a Clownfish.' She replied.  
  
'I * am * a Clownfish! Dory it's really me!' He added, frustrated.  
  
'You're not a Clownfish either, though.'  
  
Marlin slapped his hand over his face - stupidly hurting himself. He cringed.  
  
'You really shouldn't do that y'know.' Dory said. 'My friend Marlin does that all the time, and he always hurts himself.'  
  
'I know because I am Marlin!' He replied angrily. 'Look. Dory I swear it's me, Marlin.'  
  
He stared her straight in the eyes for a moment, until her face suddenly broke into a smile.  
  
'Hey! It * is * you!' She held her arms out.  
  
'No Dory-!'  
  
Dory grabbed Marlin and brought him into a big hug - In which she almost suffocated him with her sweater.  
  
Using all his strength, he pushed her away and coughed as he started to breath again. 'Dory!' He panted. 'You - You have got to STOP DOING THAT!'  
  
'Sorry.' She said, her grin fading. 'I just missed you is all.'  
  
Marlin finally got a chance to look around more. He was still standing with Dory on the end on a pier in Sydney Harbour, surrounded by boats. Behind him was Sydney itself - a large maze of human buildings - one of which must have been the dentist's office where Nemo and Gill were kept from their ocean homes.  
  
Marlin realised then that he couldn't have swam to Sydney overnight, especially as he had been unconscious for the last few hours.  
  
He turned to Dory. 'How did we get here?' He asked curiously.  
  
She thought for a moment. 'Well - ' She started. Marlin sighed, thinking he was in for another one of her long forgettable stories - either that or Dory couldn't remember a thing. 'Y'know. I can't remember a thing! But I know it had something to do with me swimming in the Harbour - I think.' She trailed off.  
  
'Great!' Marlin yelled to himself, sarcastically. 'We're human's, we're stuck in Sydney, we have no idea how we got here and I can't get back to Nemo!' Marlin gasped. 'Nemo!'  
  
'What's the matter?'  
  
'Nemo! How is he gonna know where I am?!'  
  
'Relax!' Dory said. She grabbed Marlin by the shoulders and spun him round to face her. 'I'm sure Gill will look after him. He's a good guy.'  
  
Marlin glared at her. He was about to answer back when they heard a loud voice from a nearby boat.  
  
'Hey! You Kids!' Two middle-aged and over-weight men were sitting on the deck of a boat watching them. One of them was leaning forwards, shouting at them in an annoyed voice. 'What're you doing here? Kids aren't supposed to be on this pier!'  
  
'What? What're you talking about? We're not Kids!' Marlin yelled back.  
  
'Don't you talk to me like that, punk!' The grouchy man glared at him. 'Go on! Get outta here!'  
  
Dory frowned. 'I'm not a Kid, Marlin. Am I?'  
  
Could've fooled me, Marlin thought, but he didn't answer her. He stared back at the two men, confused. 'I am not a child! I have a son for goodness sakes!'  
  
One of the men sniggered while his friend leaned closer to them. 'Listen to me. Just because you are 'at it' before the legal age here, doesn't make you any older! Now get lost!'  
  
Marlin had turned scarlet and he started to turn pulling Dory with him but she wouldn't budge. 'I think you need a time out Mister!' She said sternly to the stranger.  
  
The sailors laughed and pointed at them to leave. Dory obediently followed Marlin away.  
  
'Where are we going?' She asked.  
  
'Where else? The city. We need to look for help - or something.' He said quietly, not looking back.  
  
They walked in silence for a minute or two until Dory spoke up. 'Y'know - you really don't, um, well, you don't really look as - OLD - as I thought you were.'  
  
Marlin seemed to ignore her so she started to hum to the tune of 'Just Keep Swimming.' He rolled his eyes and stopped walking. He turned to look at Dory, when he saw over her shoulder and a shocked expression came over his face. He quickly pushed past Dory who followed him happily.  
  
Marlin stopped outside a tall building that seemed to be made of a material that reflected images. He stared right at himself as Dory came up behind him.  
  
'Wow!' She exclaimed. 'Look! It's you and - some other girl.'  
  
Marlin ignored her and blinked at the young reflection staring back at him, horrified. 'Oh no, Dory!' He mumbled. 'We * are * Kids! Dory?'  
  
Dory was pulling faces at herself and laughing aloud. Marlin repeated himself when she was listening and she suddenly thought.  
  
'Y'know? I think we're more like * teenage* humans. That's my opinion anyway.' She smiled and then waved to herself.  
  
Marlin looked back at himself again. 'So,' He said quietly. 'We're stranded in Sydney, we have no idea how we got here and our human equivalents are teenagers.'  
  
He looked at Dory who was rubbing her stomach. 'Yeah,' she replied. 'And y'know what? I'm hungry.'  
  
Well, there you go! A six-hours-to-type chapter and I am EXAUSTED! Sorry if you don't like long chapters! Got any suggestions or praise or - anything? Then Review!  
  
x Dory the Jenny-fish x 


	4. Figuring Out

A word from our Author - Jenny.that's me!  
  
Yay! I love reviews! Thank you everyone!  
  
A few quick msgs: Esk - Your seagulls did in fact attack me so I don't know if this means I was slow at updating. Apparently I am now theirs.  
  
Maran Zelde - You were right about me having to keep to the PG rating. Also I didn't think two nude teens of different genders would go well with the rest of Sydney! I guess I thought if fish turned into humans where would their colours go? So I made them into clothes. As for how Nemo will find them - you'll have to wait and see!  
  
OK, Chapter 4 - Read and review. Remember: Quick reviewing by readers = Quick updates by Jenny! Disney and PIXAR own Finding Nemo.  
  
OF FISH AND MEN  
  
Chapter 4: Figuring out  
  
For almost an hour, Marlin and Dory trudged around Sydney, collecting a few stares as their shoes squeaked with seawater and their clothes dripped. Marlin didn't know what they were looking for - he just knew they had to keep their eyes peeled for the slightest thing that might be able to help them.  
  
He kept glancing at Dory whose stomach continued to growl fiercely. He watched her pull a piece of unnoticed seaweed from her hair. She went to eat it but pulled a face and threw it behind her. Unfortunately, it landed on someone else.  
  
'Sorry!' She yelled. Marlin kept his eyes fixed on her. He thought about Nemo and what Dory had said about Gill. Gill would definitely take care of Nemo.  
  
What if we can't get back? He wondered. What if Nemo starts calling Gill Daddy?  
  
He suddenly felt stupid. He was Nemo's Dad and he knew Nemo loved him.  
  
'Marlin,' Dory interrupted. 'I've really got to eat something.' She cringed with hunger.  
  
'Dory, when exactly was the last time you ate?' Marlin said, irritated.  
  
She thought for a moment. 'I can't remember.' She replied apologetically. As Marlin thought, Dory stared aimlessly over his head at a sign and began to read.  
  
'Infooooorm - ation - ' She mumbled. Marlin looked up at her, then followed her gaze to the sign, and listened to her reading. 'Off - Office?'  
  
'Information Office?' Marlin asked. Then realisation hit him and he grabbed Dory's arms, making her jump. 'Dory! That's it! Information!' He said excitedly. 'I bet we'll find something there that can help us out!' He turned and pulled her into the small building next to the sign.  
  
They entered a single quiet room. There were five large desks at the back of it and each had their own tidy-looking person sitting behind it, talking to the customers. The walls of the whitewashed room were lined with shelves of magazines and souvenirs.  
  
Dory uttered a loud whistle of approval and went over to handle a glass ornament. Marlin tapped her arm and whispered at her not to meddle. She followed him over to one of the desks, to talk to a mousy-looking woman wearing thick glasses.  
  
'Hello.' The woman said, confused as to why two teens would be there. 'Is there anything I can do for you?'  
  
Marlin went to sit down in the only chair available near the desk, then he remembered Dory and he let her settle in the chair. Dory wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to stop her stomach rumbling.  
  
Marlin wasn't sure how to explain their problem to the stranger. 'Well,' He started quietly. 'Um, I don't know how to say this but we, er - '  
  
Dory thought quickly and finished for him, with a smile. 'We need a doctor!' Marlin looked at her and she grinned proudly.  
  
The woman at the desk glanced curiously from Marlin to Dory and then spoke up calmly. 'If you're looking for the Family Planning Clinic, it's - '  
  
'Family Planning?!' Marlin yelled, leaning forwards. A few people turned around to look at him, including Dory. 'No! No, no, no!'  
  
He stared at Dory who had her hands on her hungry stomach. 'She - Dory.' He indicated her. 'She ate something - Bad. That's why we need a doctor.'  
  
I haven't eaten anything, Dory thought, confused.  
  
The woman clapped her hands over her now red face and apologised. 'I am *so* sorry!' She gasped, embarrassed. 'The Health Clinic is on Adams Street.' She pointed out of the glass window behind them and told them to follow the signs for Adams Street. 'I have a map if you like?' She said kindly.  
  
'What's a m - ' Dory began, but Marlin stopped her.  
  
'We'll take one.' He replied quickly. When he was handed the map he pulled Dory from her chair and said thank you, then clutched Dory's sweater and dragged her out the door before anything else could go wrong.  
  
'Bye Bye!' Dory yelled, waving madly. When they exited the Office, Dory sighed. 'What a nice lady!' Then she paused and looked at Marlin, who was studying the map. 'What's a Family Plan - er - thing?'  
  
'I don't know.' Marlin lied. He concentrated on the map. 'Argh! It's just a load of lines and pictures! I don't understand it!' He finished angrily.  
  
'Give it here! Let me see!' Dory said confidently. Marlin hesitated, then handed her the map. He couldn't deny that Dory almost always got things right. Dory studied the map carefully.  
  
'Hmm - I think we should go - ' She started. She looked around and noticed a symbol that matched one on the paper. 'That way!' She said excitedly starting to skip in the direction she had pointed to.  
  
Marlin sighed, hoping Dory was right again, then he followed her slowly. It was going to be a long day.  
  
*  
  
Nemo waited anxiously for any news of Marlin and Dory. Gill had suggested he stay with Peach back at their house, while him and the rest of the 'Tank Gang' formed a search party with the neighbourhood, to find the missing pair. Nemo had been very reluctant but Gill convinced him it was for the best and reassured him not to panic.  
  
However, Nemo was panicking. His friends had been searching for over an hour and he was getting restless, hanging around by the entrance to the tunnel. He was desperate to do his bit to find his Dad.  
  
Peach noticed Nemo's painful expression and decided to talk to him kindly, to help him through his worrying.  
  
'Don't worry, Nemo.' She said, breaking the uneasy silence.  
  
'I'm not.' Nemo lied, yet Peach could hear the sad breaking in his voice. 'My Daddy's the bravest!'  
  
'I'm sure he is, Nemo. But why don't you come away from the door, now? Have a nap or something? We can talk if you like.' Peach tried to be as comforting as possible but Nemo didn't seem to notice.  
  
'I'm sorry Peach.' He said sadly. 'But I just gotta help find my Dad!' With that Nemo swam quickly out of the tunnel, ignoring Peach yelling his name.  
  
'Oh great.' She groaned. 'Gill isn't gonna be happy.'  
  
Meanwhile, Nemo swam high above the reef and looked around for any glimpse of Gill or the 'Tank Gang' - or even his Dad or Dory. He started to whimper in frustration and worry, when he spotted Gill swimming towards the drop off. He shot down yelling at him to wait for him.  
  
Gill turned round and a look of shock showed on his face. 'Sharkbait - '  
  
'I'm coming to look for them! When I was taken, they swam the whole ocean to save me - I'm gonna do the same!'  
  
Gill looked ready to protest, but instead he smiled. 'Your right, Nemo.' He said. 'I shouldn't keep you from helping you Da - '  
  
'Gill!' Gurgle shot up from behind them looking exhausted. He spotted Nemo. 'Nemo? What're you - '  
  
'He's joining us.' Gill said sternly. 'Do you have any news?'  
  
Gurgle breathed in and out slowly, then replied. 'Uh, yeah.' He looked at the hopeful little Clownfish, nervously. 'Somebody thinks they know something about a Tang and a Clownfish. This way!'  
  
Gill looked at Nemo, who looked back at him calmly, then quickly followed Gurgle.  
  
You've got courage Kid, Gill thought with a grin, then he too, headed after Nemo and Gurgle.  
  
They swam for at least ten minutes or more when Gurgle pointed to large trench and sped up, Nemo and Gill following close behind.  
  
Nemo felt almost sick when he wondered what could be in the trench - What kind of things could have attacked his Dad and his accident-prone friend, had they been there. Fortunately, Nemo could see the trench wasn't deep enough to hide hideous monsters in it.  
  
Gurgle swam down to Bloat and a tiny red fish, who seemed to be trying to coax somebody out from behind a rock.  
  
Nemo strained to see who or what was in hiding, when it finally came out. It was a small lime green fish similar in size and shape to the red one who was calming him down. He wouldn't quit shaking.  
  
'Come on now, Barry.' Said the red fish, who Nemo learnt was named Jess. 'Can you help these nice fish? Just tell them what you told me.'  
  
'Barry' stuttered a bit in distress. He wrapped his little fins around himself, continuing to shiver.  
  
'I-I d-don't wanna c-cause any wor-worry.' He stammered.  
  
'It's OK, mate! This little boy's lost his Daddy. I think you might have seen him, don't you?' Jess said.  
  
Barry nodded looking sympathetically at Nemo.  
  
This guy's got some issues, Nemo thought, trying to use his 'mind power' to get the lime fish to talk. Impossible as it was, this 'mind-control' seemed to work, as he finally spoke up.  
  
'Well, if-if-if you r-really want to know.' Barry cleared his throat. 'I was j-just over there,' He pointed to an open area of the trench that wasn't shaded. 'I was-was looking for - food.'  
  
Nemo, in the meantime, had swum over to where the fish had indicated. He shot about the place in a panic, searching for anything, as Barry carried on to Gill.  
  
'I just, like, I just s-saw this Blue Tang fish and it looked like it was dying - or something.' Gill mumbled Dory's name sadly and the green fish glanced at him and continued. 'I - Well, there was a C-Clownfish, too. And- And he lo-looked pretty, um, bad as well.'  
  
Nemo hadn't heard a word of this and Gill was glad. He thought it would break his little heart to hear that his Dad was dead like his Mother. He also thought Dory dying would depress him just as bad, as, from what Nemo had said about her, she had been like a Mother to him - or a very caring Aunt.  
  
Gill was about to thank them for their help when Barry said he knew more. 'They were over by th-that!' He added, pointing over to a large cylinder, coloured in red and green, with black writing. Nemo heard this and headed over to it, quick as a flash. Gill, Bloat, Gurgle and the two miniature fish, followed suit.  
  
'They were b-by this. The Blue fish was eating it!' Barry stuttered again.  
  
'What is it?' Nemo asked turning to Gill.  
  
Gill was examining the black markings on the side of the tin. 'I don't know. We could really use Peach now - to read this.'  
  
'I can read!' Jess cried. 'I can read good!'  
  
Gill moved away as she came forward. After a moment, she smiled. 'It says 'J.S. Toxic Waste Disposal'!'  
  
'Where's that?' Bloat asked.  
  
'I - don't know.' She replied.  
  
Barry cleared his throat again. 'C-can I just say, um, the fish, your fr- friends - when they were in p-pain they b-both headed for the surface.' He finished quietly.  
  
Nemo sniffed noisily and Gurgle comforted him. 'Sorry Sharkbait.'  
  
Suddenly, Jess perked up again. 'Oh!' She said. 'Sydney! It says Sydney on it!' She waved at the metal cylinder.  
  
'Sydney?' Bloat asked nervously. 'So many horrible memories!' He inflated and Gurgle went after him.  
  
'Sydney.' Gill said to himself. 'Then that's where we are going!' 'We're going to Sydney?' Nemo wondered aloud.  
  
'Of course, Sharkbait. If that says Sydney on it.' Gill indicated the tin. 'Then that must be where Dory and Marlin are.'  
  
Nemo smiled weakly. He was glad to have such intelligent friends to help him. His hopes were lifted of finding his Dad again.  
  
'Come on! Let's go get the others!' Gill ordered, swimming back in the direction of the reef. Nemo and Gurgle thanked Barry and Jess, then went to follow Gill, but returned to help a still inflated Bloat.  
  
I hope Daddy's OK, Nemo thought. And Dory.  
  
OK there's chapter 4. Finally! I hope you liked the cameo by the little green dude from the FEA meeting in Finding Nemo! I just had to include him! Plus, if I got *anything* wrong about Sydney, please let me know as I've never been to Australia. Thanks a million people! Now - REVIEW! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!  
  
x Dory the Jenny-fish x 


	5. Rum and Raisin

A word from our Author - Jenny.that's me!  
  
Hi there, y'all! Sorry it's been a slow update - It has been Christmas after all! Speaking of which - I hope you all had a nice one! I love Christmas - Drinks all around!  
  
Sa-Chan - Blenny! Of course! I knew he had a name! Thanks for telling me - I was close though, wasn't I?  
  
Maran Zelde - You are right. It is too easy for the doctor to simply have an antidote - which is why it gets slightly more complicated for them in this chapter! :-D  
  
Well here's Chapter 5. It is dedicated to Captain Jack Sparrow from POTC (read the title). I'm afraid this is just a Marlin and Dory chapter - Nemo and the gang will be back in the next one - *IF* I get a lot of good reviews! *Grins and winks evilly*  
  
BTW: Someone got the Government on me, so for the last time - I DO NOT OWN FINDING NEMO! *Cries hysterically*  
  
OF FISH AND MEN  
  
Chapter 5: Rum and Raisin  
  
Marlin laid his hand gratefully on Dory's shoulder and smiled up at her. She grinned back in appreciation.  
  
Marlin had followed her, doubtfully, around the unpredictable streets of Sydney for the last half hour, looking for a Health Clinic. He wasn't even sure what one looked like, but Dory had assured him this was it - the tall white skyscraper that now stood proudly before them - and Marlin believed her.  
  
'Thank goodness for you, Dory.' Marlin muttered as they went to enter the Clinic.  
  
'What?' Dory asked, hearing him mumble.  
  
Marlin blushed. 'I said thank goodness - You can read.'  
  
'Oh that's OK! I'm just your little helper - Helping along!' Dory happily pushed the doors open and held them for Marlin. They stepped into a long corridor, painted baby blue. At the end of it, there was a large, open room where they could see people of all shapes and sizes with all different types of injuries, and yet another desk.  
  
When they entered the 'waiting room', as Dory had read, two infants scurried past her, one of which had his tiny arm in a cast.  
  
'Aww! How cute!' Dory squealed. She was about to follow them into a small play area, when Marlin held onto her arm and nodded over to the desk.  
  
Marlin cleared his throat and got the attention of a small, round woman with a peachy face and a pleasant smile.  
  
'Hello Darlin'! I'm Mary. What can I do for you?' She said joyfully, despite being surrounded by suffering human beings.  
  
Dory waved and Marlin smiled back shyly. 'Um . . .Yes. Hello. We need to see a doctor?' He asked.  
  
'Righto Darlin'!' Mary said. Dory giggled at her as she took out a pen and a piece of paper. 'Jus' let me take your name, love.'  
  
'Oh right. I'm Marlin and this is Dory.' He replied.  
  
'Second name?' Mary inquired.  
  
Second name? Marlin thought, confused. 'Er . . . OK . . . Coral?'  
  
Mary raised an eyebrow at him and for a moment Marlin thought he'd said something wrong, until she smiled at him again. 'Okey Dokey! Just take a seat and we'll have a doctor with you in a while!'  
  
Marlin took a seat by a pathetic looking girl, who seemed to have turned an unhealthy shade of green. Dory set herself next to him, by a large beefy man who glared at her. However, she took no notice of this and said 'Hi!'  
  
'So what's up with you?' Marlin turned to his left. The green-girl was talking to him.  
  
'I - er . . . food poisoning.' He said simply.  
  
'Really? Small world. Me too.' She groaned. 'Food isn't safe no more.'  
  
Marlin nodded quietly, but the girl carried on. 'I'm Louise.' She held out her hand and Marlin shook it.  
  
'Marlin.' He said. He didn't feel comfortable talking to Louise but he also didn't want to be impolite.  
  
'Do you think you'll live through this?' She asked him in a depressing tone. 'I think I'm gonna die.'  
  
'You shouldn't think like that.'  
  
'Why? I probably will. But I don't really care. My life sucks.' Marlin remained quiet while rolling his eyes in his mind. To his annoyance, Louise pressed on. 'My mom is way too overprotective of me so I can't do anything. It's so boring!' She moaned, glaring up at the ceiling. This got Marlin's attention and he started listening to her.  
  
Dory, meanwhile, was trying to communicate with the brick-wall of a man sitting next to her.  
  
'So. Nice day, huh?' He ignored her. 'Why are you feeling bad?' Still no reply.  
  
Dory started to get a little agitated. 'Hello? Yoo hoo! Mister? Down here!' She waved frantically in front of his face and he slowly turned his head, angrily. 'Well,' Dory said, satisfied. 'Now I have you listening - why are you feeling bad?'  
  
'If I tell you, will you shut up?' He growled.  
  
'Yup!'  
  
'I'm an alcoholic. Gotta stop.' He replied, turning his head back into its forward position.  
  
'What's an allo - aloc -?'  
  
'Don't tell me you don't know what alcohol is at your age? Your type are always swimming in it.' He grunted.  
  
Dory shook her head. 'No. I only swim in the sea.' To her surprise, the man suddenly grinned and laughed a little.  
  
'What's your name, kid?'  
  
'Hi! I'm Dory!'  
  
'Andy.'  
  
For the next few minutes, both Marlin and Dory were absorbed in conversation with Louise and Andy. Marlin discussing the protectiveness of parents and why she shouldn't think about death, and Dory being told about drink by Andy, which didn't seem a great idea to the other adults in the room.  
  
Suddenly, Marlin heard Mary call their names - or part of their real ones.  
  
'Marlin and Dory Coral? Room twelve with Dr. Seren.' Mary directed them through some doors and up a flight of stairs, after Dory had yelled goodbye to her new 'friend.'  
  
'OK, Dory?' Marlin said, as they were about to enter the doctor's office. 'You just let me do all the talking.'  
  
'Uh-huh.'  
  
'You don't say a word, got that?'  
  
'Sure do!' Dory saluted him.  
  
'OK. Come on.' He said knocking and opening the door.  
  
They entered a small, dull room with *another* desk in the corner. Marlin looked over at a bed at the other end of the room and felt slightly uneasy. He glanced at the tools scattered on the desk and turned pale at the sight of a knife shaped one. This place was *very* different to the doctors tunnel back at the reef.  
  
'Hello there!' Dory and Marlin whipped round to see Dr. Seren at the door, smiling at them. He was tall with silvery hair and didn't look much like a doctor to Marlin - but he remembered that their doctor consisted of a midget blue fish that hid in its house everyday.  
  
'You must be Marlin and Dory!' They nodded quietly. 'Take a seat on the bed and let's see what's wrong with you.' He said pleasantly.  
  
Dory followed Marlin over to the bed and they both sat on the edge, watching Dr. Seren sit down at his desk.  
  
'Alrighty then! What seems to be the problem?'  
  
'D-Dory has food poisoning.' Marlin mumbled, keeping his eyes on the intimidating objects on the desk.  
  
Dory stared at Marlin uneasily, who avoided her gaze, not sure if she wanted to be the one examined.  
  
'Well, Dory, you look pretty healthy to me. Why would you think that?'  
  
'Stomach ache.' Marlin said quietly.  
  
'Dory?' The doctor said. 'I'm sure you can speak for yourself. What have you been eating?'  
  
Dory was desperate to say 'nothing' but thought that that would never get them home. 'I can't remember. Lot's of stuff, I guess.'  
  
'She swallowed some Toxic Waste.' Marlin said quickly. 'In the ocean.'  
  
Dr. Seren looked at Marlin suspiciously and rubbed his chin.  
  
'Don't you have any medicine or something that can make us - I mean - *her* better?' Marlin asked hopefully.  
  
'No.' Dr. Seren replied. 'I'm afraid that something this extreme is going to take an operation.'  
  
Marlin glanced at Dory who had turned pale. 'Operation?' He asked nervously.  
  
'Of course. You'll need to be cut open and have your stomach drained.' He said calmly to Dory. Marlin watched her shake uncontrollably next to him, and he suddenly felt guilty. Dr. Seren moved over towards his desk and Marlin looked on in horror as he picked up the knife-shaped tool.  
  
Dory, who was also watching, suddenly whimpered and jumped off the bed heading for the door. Marlin followed and tried to guard her from the crazy doctor.  
  
Dr. Seren, however, smiled at them both and uttered a small laugh. 'Gotcha!' He said putting the knife back on the desk and sitting down behind it.  
  
'Huh?' Marlin asked, confused. He lowered his arms that were guarding a severely disturbed Dory.  
  
The doctor laughed again. 'Just a little joke! Now if you'd be kind enough to tell me why you're really here?'  
  
'What?' Marlin gaped. 'What're you talking about? That *is* why we're here! We swallowed Toxic Waste.'  
  
Dr. Seren raised an eyebrow. 'So it's *we* now?  
  
Marlin nodded. 'Can you help us?'  
  
'Look, Mr. Coral.' The doctor said, leaning forward on his desk and interlocking his fingers in a business-like manner. 'I deal with real-life illnesses and diseases - not childish pranks!' He sounded rather annoyed now.  
  
Marlin thought quickly. 'If I tell you the truth, will you help us?'  
  
'Depends.'  
  
Through all of this Dory had remained silent, watching the conversation back and forth between Marlin and the doctor.  
  
Marlin sighed to himself. 'OK. As long at it doesn't leave this room - We're fish.' He watched the doctor stare at him and then chuckle. Marlin felt hopeless once again.  
  
'Right, come on you two.' Dr. Seren said standing up and heading to open the door. 'Out you go. I have other patients to see besides you.'  
  
'No! You have to believe us!'  
  
'Marlin!'  
  
'It's the truth!'  
  
The doctor glared at him, about to yell back, when he opened the door and spotted Mary eaves-dropping on the other side. He sighed.  
  
'Mary, please escort these two trouble makers outside.' Mary nodded, smiling innocently. Marlin opened his mouth to argue but Dr. Seren fixed him with a threatening stare, and he moved out of the room.  
  
Dory had a slightly bored expression on her face but it lit up when she saw Mary, who she followed out of the room. As Marlin passed the doctor, he gritted his teeth and glared at him, then stomped off.  
  
'Enough with that face, young man!' Came a yell from behind him.  
  
*  
  
Marlin sank onto a bench in a depressing way. Dory stood up behind him and looked down at him - unsure of what to say. It had felt this uncomfortable when they had both thought Nemo was dead - just before Marlin had left her.  
  
'Hey?' She muttered quietly.  
  
Marlin had his head in his hands, not looking at her. 'Dory. Don't - It's over!' He said, almost furiously.  
  
'It can't be! We have to get back to Jimbo! We-We have to get home!' She panicked.  
  
'Dory, we both know that's not going to happen!' Marlin could feel tears coming to his eyes. How he missed Nemo. Dory was still standing behind him. 'Dory!' He half yelled. She looked at him hopefully. 'Just - ' He started than sighed. 'Just go and-and find something to eat.' He trailed off. When he felt her leave, he covered his face and started to cry.  
  
Dory kept glancing back at the bench where Marlin was sat, as she walked away from him. She felt terrible for him.  
  
But maybe something good will happen? She wondered. Maybe like last time?  
  
She had never had her own family - well - not one that she could remember, so she didn't know how hard it was for him to never be able to see his own son again. She sighed to herself and tried to put it behind her. Instead, she looked around her. They were in a park. Green trees and colourful flowers surrounded her and Dory smiled a little. Maybe she could find food somewhere around here.  
  
She wandered around for a while, with her hands behind her back, looking very curious. Suddenly, she spotted a group of small children giggling as they sat on the grass eating what looked like sea-sponges stuck onto pieces of coral.  
  
Finally! Something to eat! Dory thought happily.  
  
She asked the children where they had got them from and they directed her round the corner of some trees. When she spotted the 'ice cream cart', as the children called it, she skipped over to it, excitedly.  
  
The guy who served the ice cream had his back to her, serving somebody else, as she gazed at the colourful mixtures on display. Some of the ice creams were melting in the sun. There were so many different flavours.  
  
Suddenly, she spotted one that sounded rather appealing, and a large smile spread across her face.  
  
Meanwhile, Marlin wiped his red eyes, still sniffing sadly. He looked up at the black fence surrounding the park. There was a road going past the park, leading off to goodness knows where.  
  
However, as Marlin eyes began to focus again he spotted something that made his heart stop for a moment. There was a small van right over the fence and across the road from him, and it bore a familiar symbol. Several human words in black writing and on a red and green background danced in front of his eyes, as they had before. It was the same print from the Toxic Waste cylinder.  
  
He got up quickly and shouted out for Dory.  
  
'Right here Marrrlllin!' Dory said coming up behind him. 'Look what I got forrr you! I thought maybe it would cheerrr you up-up-up!'  
  
Marlin stared at Dory who was licking some sort of Human sweet. She had the creamy coloured stuff painted all around her face like a messy child. She held out an identical one for him.  
  
'Dory! What're you doing?!' He yelled.  
  
Dory looked put down for a moment. 'It's called ice crrrream! It's great - try it!' She held it up to his face and Marlin suddenly noticed she was slurring her words and looking slightly dizzy. 'It's rrrrum and rrrraisin flavourrrr! Andy sssaid rrrrum is the besssst thing in the worrrrrlllld!'  
  
Marlin looked at her, uneasily and tried to catch her as she stumbled a little, but she just giggled.  
  
'Dory, where'd you get this stuff?' He growled at her in annoyance.  
  
'I dunno.' She smiled.  
  
Suddenly, Marlin heard shouts coming from behind the trees. He realised that Dory had stolen the treats - probably without meaning to - but she had still taken them without permission.  
  
'Run Dory!' He yelled grabbed her hand and pulling her along the pathway leading out of the park.  
  
Dory swore in frustration when she dropped her ice cream, but calmed down as she started on Marlin's.  
  
Marlin took one last look back at the bench and saw through the fence and across the road - The van he had seen earlier had disappeared, and his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach.  
  
That van was probably their last chance of ever getting back home to the reef - they had to find it - fast.  
  
Marlin pushed Dory forcefully out of the park gates and they both leaned against the fence, panting. Dory smiled when she remembered her ice cream and she began eating it again, the dazed expression still on her face.  
  
Marlin glared at her.  
  
Of all the times to get stupid, she had to do it then! He thought angrily.  
  
There ya go peeps! Hope you enjoyed it! R & R!  
  
x Dory the Jenny-fish x 


	6. Marlin the Charmer

A word from our Author - Jenny . . . that's me!  
  
A-ha! Thank you! More reviews! Muwahahahahahahaha! *Pins them on her wall with lollipop sticks*  
  
Minnie Mouse - NO! Never grow up! Run around and burn things, eat whole wedding cakes and then look innocent! Kids get away with anything . . . well, usually. Sorry about that - I love randomness! Oh, and about the 'getting drunk on rum ice cream' thing, I know you can't get drunk on it, but it can make you pretty tipsy! I know from past experience. *^_^* Plus, I thought it would be kinda funny if it *did* actually affect dopey Dory!  
  
Ruxy - Wow! Thank you - That's one super long review! You must really like me, huh? Well, maybe not . . . And yes, I do have an idea in my head - it's . . . um - something beginning with - 12? Anyway, I can't remember so you'll just have to read on! ^_^ Oh! And please don't explode - I'm fed up of cleaning up after combusting humans!  
  
Ash - Thank you for welcoming me to the Finding Nemo boards - I just want to be loved!  
  
Chapter 6, come on down! R & R people! Pleeeeease!  
  
I do not own Finding Nemo . . . . . . . . . . yet! Muwahahahahahahaha! Disney/PIXAR better get their guns out - Heeeeeeeeere's Jenny!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
OF FISH AND MEN  
  
Chapter 6: Marlin the Charmer  
  
Nemo looked over at Gill for some sort of reassurance, but he was concentrating on the passing turtles all around them.  
  
Nemo gazed around him quietly. He smiled a little. They were riding the EAC with Crush, heading straight for Sydney - though Nemo still wasn't sure if that meant they would eventually find his Dad and Dory.  
  
They were surfing faster than all the other turtles, as Crush was desperate to help 'the Jellyman and Little Blue'. Nemo felt slightly dizzy but refreshed at the same time - he never thought surfing would be like this, no matter how much Dory or Squirt had described it to him - Marlin, however, always liked to change the subject.  
  
He could hear Gurgle and Bloat arguing again, behind him, on Crush's shell. Yes, the 'tank gang' had eagerly volunteered to come along - even Peach who had to be dragged about by her friends. He couldn't hear what they were arguing about, but he knew it would be something stupid.  
  
He checked out Peach who was stuck to the side of the shell, attempting a conversation with Jacques, who was cleaning a shiny rock in desperation of having nothing else to clean.  
  
Nemo looked across at Deb also, who was noticeably flirting with Bubbles. The Yellow Tang, of course, practically ignored her, watching all the bubbles flying past him.  
  
'So, Little Wings, how do you plan to save the Jellyman?' Nemo heard Crush's singsong voice and almost ignored it, not recognising his new nickname.  
  
'I . . . um . . . ' Nemo began. He had no idea how they would save them. Only Gill knew, and at the moment he didn't seem to be talking to anyone. Everyone wondered why.  
  
Crush gave Nemo a look that said 'you poor little dude. You have no idea what is going on' but Nemo didn't notice. Instead, they both looked at Gill in unison, for some explanation.  
  
Finally, Gill looked over at them and spoke loudly, for the whole gang to hear. 'We'll get help from Nigel. He can fly us around Sydney to look for *anything* that matches the symbol on the Toxic Waste tin.'  
  
There were looks of confusion around the group. Crush had gone back to concentrating on surfing. Gurgle found an opportunity to question Gill. 'How will we find Nigel, though? It's not like he's waiting for us.' He complained.  
  
'Nigel always stays around the same point in the harbour, remember? Chances are he'll be there tonight and he can help us out.' Gill watched their doubtful looks and sighed. 'It's the only plan we have.' Everyone nodded quietly in agreement.  
  
Nemo, however, looked away. Gill noticed and went over to him. 'Nemo . . . .'  
  
'I'm OK, Gill. I just wish I could do something more to help my Dad.' Nemo stared up at Gill like the lost little boy that he was. 'How do we even know they're in Sydney?'  
  
'I don't know - I just had this feeling since they disappeared . . . And when we found that tin, I just . . . . I'm gonna try everything to get you back to your Dad again, Nemo.' He smiled slightly.  
  
Nemo scowled and glared at Crush's shell. 'It's not fair! It's like we're never meant to be together - like somebody doesn't want us to be a family!' Gill was shocked at how Nemo felt and put his torn fin over him, comfortingly.  
  
'Sorry Gill.' Nemo mumbled.  
  
They heard Bubbles yell out behind them. 'Look!' He screeched. 'Look at all the bubbles!'  
  
Everyone gazed over Crush's head to look at a swirling tunnel of seawater, passing through the EAC. It was the strangest sight Nemo had ever seen - and most of his friends, so it seemed.  
  
As they neared it, Bubbles started to realise how scary it looked and hid behind Bloat. 'Big Bubbly Baby!' Bloat laughed.  
  
Crush chuckled. 'That's your exit, man!'  
  
Nemo laughed at the paling faces of some of the gang. Gill, as always, didn't seem at all intimidated and Nemo himself felt rather excited about the idea of throwing himself into the 'swirling vortex of terror' as Marlin had described it.  
  
They started to speed up again and Nemo could hear screaming.  
  
'All right dudes! Do not 'grab shell' this time!' He heard Crush yell. 'Get ready to rip, roll and punch . . . . . NOW!'  
  
*  
  
Marlin sprinted round the corner of the dark alley, Dory stumbling behind him, singing in an amusingly normal way. He turned the corner only to find another dead end. He groaned loudly and ran back the way he came, grabbing Dory's sweater as he went.  
  
'Whoa! Whoa Mister! Watcha think you're doing?' Dory quizzed him angrily, not recognising him. 'Get yourself offa me!' She struggled.  
  
Marlin continued to pull her out of the alley and into the almost empty street, until he stopped and rounded on her. 'Dory what the heck is wrong with you?' He stormed. 'You've been different ever since you ate that-that - '  
  
'Ice cream?' She smirked.  
  
'Whatever! What did this 'Andy' guy say was in it?' He questioned, annoyed.  
  
'That 'Andy' guy said that rrrrum flllavourrred things is the best in the worrrrrlllld!' She waved her arms around enthusiastically, then did a short twirl and fell into Marlin's arms. She giggled and looked up at him.  
  
For a moment, Marlin held onto her, shocked, but then he gathered himself and sighed with a frown. 'Sort yourself out, Dory.' She pulled herself out of his arms and stared. Marlin's face turned soft. 'Please, Dory? I just want to get home!'  
  
For a moment, Dory looked confused, but then she smiled a little. 'OK.'  
  
Good, she's back to normal, Marlin thought. 'OK! Now let's find that van.' He said, starting to walk off in any particular direction.  
  
'Rum?' Dory asked, hopefully.  
  
Maybe she's *not* back to normal, Marlin thought. 'No, Dory.' He rolled his eyes. 'We are going to find the van with the same symbol on it as the one on the tin. The van that might be our only chance of ever getting home.' He started to sound frustrated. 'The van that I would've been able to catch if YOU hadn't - ' Marlin stopped.  
  
It wouldn't be right for him to blame Dory for anything again as it wasn't fully her fault. After all, *he* had been the one who told her to find food - and find food she did. At least, they thought it was food.  
  
'I'm sorry about the ice cream thing.' Dory said knowingly, after a long silence. Marlin smiled at her and she wiped her mouth to get rid of any more of the human treat. Finally, Dory was becoming her old self again.  
  
She smiled back. 'Come on then! Let's find that van!' She quoted Marlin.  
  
*  
  
After at least another hour of walking about the streets and alleys, it was becoming noticeably darker around Dory and Marlin. Marlin kept advising Dory to ignore the strange and older looking humans that were now moping around the streets with them, but she greeted them anyway, not noticing the scowls and horrid laughs she was receiving in return.  
  
Fortunately, for Marlin, they soon came to road surrounded by buildings, and it seemed to be empty. Dory, though, felt slightly intimidated and clung to Marlin looking around nervously.  
  
'It's OK now, Dory. There's nobody around here.' Marlin said.  
  
'That's what I'm afraid of . . . ' She said quietly.  
  
Marlin frowned to himself, then suddenly caught her meaning. He remembered how much Dory liked to be around others - whether they were nice of not. She trusted them.  
  
'Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen.' Marlin thought he sounded funny, trying to look on the bright side. He was usually the pessimist, yet here he was telling Dory, of all fish, not to panic.  
  
Marlin headed for some traffic lights further down the sidewalk, though it seemed pointless, as there were no cars in sight. Dory made to step out into the road but Marlin pulled her back.  
  
'Dory, you can't just walk out onto a road!' He said.  
  
'Well, there are no cars!' She argued, innocently. Suddenly, a blue sports car skidded round the corner dangerously, and zoomed off down the road. They watched it go.  
  
Marlin folded his arms and glared at her. She smiled sheepishly. 'OK. So there was one.'  
  
Marlin sighed. He pushed a button on the traffic lights and waited for them to turn red for all cars to stop. 'NOW we cross!' He said sternly.  
  
'I know that!' Dory replied stepping out again.  
  
'Whoa! Hold on!' Dory stepped back again with a 'what now?!' look on her face. Marlin turned pink and held out his hand. 'Hold my fin when we cross.' He said.  
  
Dory quietly clutched his hand, feeling both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. They crossed the road in silence both looking anywhere but at each other.  
  
When they reached the other side they let go of each other. Marlin was the first to break the silence. 'Um . . . Let's go this way.' He pointed down the sidewalk and went off on his own.  
  
Dory stood in the same spot looked at her hand. Then she looked up and followed him with a weak grin on her freckled face. Before she could reach him, though, they both heard giggling coming from an alley that Marlin was nearing. Marlin stopped and held his breath. He was about to warn Dory to stay away but she was already by his side.  
  
To their relief, three young girls, about Marlin's height, came out of the alley, smiling. Two of them stayed in the background. One of them had black hair tied in a plait, while the other had a strange mop of short pink curly hair.  
  
The third girl looked severely proud off herself as she leaned against the building.  
  
'Hi.' She said to Marlin, in mock shyness. She curled one of her long blonde ringlets around her finger. She was wearing an abnormally small mini skirt with a plain white tank top, and showing off her teenage figure very noticeably. 'I'm Rachael.'  
  
Marlin remained silent with horror as he realised Rachael was flirting with him.  
  
Dory stepped forward for him. 'Hi! I'm Dory!' She said politely.  
  
However, Rachael gave her a look of deepest loathing and Dory suddenly looked hurt.  
  
'Is she your girlfriend?' Rachael asked, speaking about Dory as if she wasn't even there.  
  
Marlin scowled. 'None of your business!' He started to take off again when Rachael slapped him hard across the face. 'Hey! What the -!'  
  
'Aren't you gonna give me a kiss!' Rachael snapped.  
  
'Who do you think you are, you big bully?!' Dory yelled at her.  
  
'More than you'll ever be, Pink eye!' Rachael shot back, picking fun at Dory's lovely Ruby eyes. The other girls started to laugh. For a moment Dory said nothing. Marlin watched her, feeling terrible. Who were these horrible girls?  
  
Suddenly he saw Dory's hand curl into an angry fist.  
  
'Dory! No!'  
  
*WHAM!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Marlin was thrown backwards onto the sidewalk. He held his hand to his jaw, which was now in terrific pain. He looked up to see two furious boys glaring down at him.  
  
'Mar?' Dory mumbled uncertainly, lowering her fist and rushing to help him up.  
  
'Rachael! I go off for five minutes and already your ditching me?!' One of the boys yelled.  
  
'I wasn't ditching you, Dave.' Rachael smirked. 'He came over to me.'  
  
'Oh?' Questioned Dave, turning his head back to Marlin, who whimpered.  
  
The tall, well-built boy strode over to him and pulled him up by his collar. 'What's the big idea, wuss?!' He growled.  
  
'I-I didn't d-do anything!' Marlin stammered. He frowned back trying to be brave, but to no avail. Dave pushed him to the ground and started to roll up his sleeves, preparing for a fight. Marlin's eyes grew wide.  
  
'Why can't you just leave him alone?!' Dory stood up and shouted at him. She was almost as tall as Dave.  
  
The bully turned around to look at his friend, with a disbelieving smile on his face, then faced Dory again, bringing his face to hers. 'What're you gonna do about it? Hmm? Pink eye!'  
  
Marlin watched Dory again. She looked furious as he watched her hand curl into her fist again.  
  
'No, Dory! Not the fist!'  
  
*CRASH!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Dave immediately fell backwards into Rachael and the other boy, clutching his bloody nose. Dory, realising what she'd done, hid her hand and smiled sheepishly. 'Um . . . S-Sorry!' She called out.  
  
Then she saw the looks on their faces as they started to untangle themselves from the pile they were in.  
  
Uh-oh, she thought. What've I done now?  
  
Before Marlin could think about what had just happened, Dory shot past him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him along.  
  
'SWIM AWAY!'  
  
Behind them, the humans glanced at each other, watching the two run off. There was a long silence broken by Dave's friend.  
  
'Wow! Can she throw a punch or what?!' He stared in awe.  
  
'Oh shut up!'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
There's Chapter 6! Sorry if your name's Rachael or Dave. I'm not being offensive or anything - they were just the first names to pop into my head! Please review!  
  
x Dory the Jenny-fish x 


	7. Monkey Bars!

A word from our Author - Jenny. . .that's me!  
  
OK, it's been a major long time since I've updated. I've just moved this story to the FN Boards.  
  
Charliegirl2 - Thank you for your review. I thought I was OOC quite a lot but it's nice to know I wasn't! And I agree that red/pink eyes would be pretty. I tried making mine purple once with ink but unfortunately my entire eye went black for a day - it looked like I had no eyes!  
  
Leif - I'm glad you've seen Finding Nemo - it's the best movie EVER! You say you can tell there is gonna be a bit of M/D romance, huh? Well we shall have to see! ^_~ . . . . . . . .I'm being too obvious, aren't I?  
  
Here is chapter 7. (Finally!) Please R&R A.S.A.P! I love help, advice or praise all the time! Oh, and I don't own Finding Nemo - Disney and PIXAR do! It isn't fair, I know!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
OF FISH AND MEN  
  
Chapter 7: Monkey Bars!  
  
Nigel rested himself on the Buoy and lowered Gill, Nemo and Gurgle back into the sea. Gill looked at Nemo then back at Nigel.  
  
'Thanks, Nigel.' He said.  
  
'No problem, mate. How about I help you look again tomorrow, eh?' Nigel said with a positive grin.  
  
'That would be great. Thanks again.' Once Nigel had flown away, Gill turned to Nemo, who was staring blankly at the edge of the Buoy. 'Come on, Sharkbait. We'll keep looking tomorrow.'  
  
'Don't worry, kid. We'll find them!' Gurgle added, trying to help cheer Nemo up.  
  
'I think you two look exhausted.' Gill said. 'Let's find the gang and get some shut-eye.'  
  
Nemo nodded quietly. He had to agree - he was extremely tired. The three of them had been in Nigel's beak for hours, scouting little areas of the enormous Sydney for any clue to where Marlin and Dory were.  
  
It would have been easier to look if Nigel's Pelican friends hadn't been so untrustworthy with a beak of live fish. So it was only Gill, Nemo and Gurgle who had been able to search in the mouth of the only friendly bird around the area.  
  
Now the sun had set and there was a slight drizzle coming from the clouds. Nemo followed Gill into Sydney Harbour's murky depths. Gurgle came behind him whimpering about the state of the sea in the Harbour.  
  
Gill cleared his throat and looked sideways at Nemo's little figure swimming solemnly next to him. 'You hungry, Nemo?'  
  
'Yeah, I guess. But I don't care.' Nemo replied.  
  
'I'm hungry but I ain't gonna eat nothing from this place!' Gurgle gasped. Gill laughed a little.  
  
'Well, you have to stay hungry then. I'll go find us some food while you two look for Peach.'  
  
'Don't you think it's a bad idea to split up?' Gurgle said and Nemo nodded in agreement.  
  
'Don't worry. Peach and the guys can't be far. Plus, there's nothing dangerous around here. You get going!' Gill finished swimming away.  
  
Gurgle looked nervously at Nemo and took a deep breath. 'M'kay Sharkbait. Better do what his Majesty says.'  
  
Nemo laughed at Gurgle's frustrated voice. He really needed to stop panicking about everything.  
  
Gurgle tried his best to reassure Nemo again as they swam. 'Don't worry about your Dad, Sharkbait! He sounds like nothing can stop him after he saved you last time!' Gurgle waved his fins around enthusiastically as he spoke.  
  
'Yeah, I guess you're right. After all, he must have Dory with him.' Nemo looked up at Gurgle. 'That will help him, too!'  
  
Gurgle opened his mouth to reply, when they both heard an excited group of familiar fish yelling at them.  
  
'Guys! Over here!' Deb bounced up and down and the other members of the group waved at them. Nemo and Gurgle shot over.  
  
'Where's Gill?' Peach asked, worried.  
  
Nemo answered her. 'He went to get us some food!'  
  
'No need!' Bloat said happily with his mouth full. He pointed to a large pile of seaweed being cleaned by Jacques.  
  
Nemo darted over to fill himself up and started eating clean pieces of food that Jacques handed him.  
  
'Did you find them?' Peach asked quietly.  
  
Nemo stopped and his eyes filled with tears.  
  
*  
  
Marlin heard Dory sneeze behind him.  
  
'Bless you.' He said.  
  
'K.' She replied simply. Both of them were soaked to the skin with rainwater and cold as ice. It was dark out now, but Marlin hadn't given up looking for the van he had seen earlier that day. They had just barely escaped a beating from some teenagers a few streets away.  
  
The two friends were now moping around the alleyways, avoiding the strange people who were sleeping in them, and the abandoned dogs and cats that would sneer at them every now and again. Marlin finally decided to call it a night and suggested they find shelter.  
  
Dory sneezed again and again and Marlin winced, wishing he could help her. He kept his freezing arms wrapped around himself, hoping to keep in some warmth.  
  
'I th-think we should s-stay here for tonight, Dory!' Marlin shivered, spotting an abandoned car in a wide alley. He eagerly ran over to it and pulled at the handle for the back seat. He sighed with relief to find it was open.  
  
Marlin climbed in. There was a familiar smell in the car and it was damp on the seats. But nevertheless, it was shelter. There was a streak of lightening and Dory stood by the door.  
  
'C-Can I come in?' She asked smiling politely.  
  
Marlin frowned and pulled her in by her collar. 'Get in before someone sees. I'm not sure if we're allowed in this!'  
  
Dory wiped her dripping face on her sleeve and squeezed some water out of her hair. She grinned weakly and sniffed. 'Hey! I know that smell!' She sniffed again. 'It's rum!' She started to move around excitedly.  
  
'Oh no! Not again!' Marlin groaned. However, a roar of thunder made Dory jump and stay in her seat.  
  
There was a moment of silence and Dory sneezed again. 'Sorry.' She said.  
  
Marlin didn't answer. Instead he rolled over onto his side and looked out of the window, not bothering to try and get some sleep. Slowly, the tears falling down his face mixed with the rainwater that was already running from him. He wanted to be home again, with Nemo.  
  
After a while, Marlin turned his head to look at Dory. She was sleeping, sat upright on her chair, her head tilted to one side and her mouth hanging open.  
  
He couldn't help smiling. She had saved him from being attacked by bullies that day and had stood up to them herself. Without thinking, he sat up and moved next to her. He wished her eyes were open so he could see their pretty glow. He sighed and watched her close her mouth and smile in her sleep.  
  
Wonder what she's dreaming about? He thought.  
  
' . . . Pass the rum . . .' Dory mumbled as she slept.  
  
Marlin sniggered, finding the answer to his question. He went back to his end of the seat and faced out the window again, watching the rain and lightening and listening to the bellowing thunder. After a few minutes, there was another loud bang that woke Dory up from her insane dreaming.  
  
Startled, she looked tiredly over at Marlin, who seemed to be asleep. Quietly, she moved next to him, kneeling on the seat and laying her head on his shoulder. Then she fell back to sleep, grinning to herself.  
  
However, Marlin hadn't been asleep. He lay facing the window not looking back when he felt Dory sit next to him. He didn't move but he smiled a little and eventually, he fell asleep too.  
  
*  
  
Marlin woke up at the sound of a car driving past. He blinked, confused about where he was until he remembered. He tried to move but found that Dory had pinned him down with her arms around his waist. She was snoring loudly.  
  
'Dory! Move! Come on, get up!' He growled.  
  
'Whassat? Huh? Where's the butter?' She mumbled rolling onto the dusty floor of the car.  
  
'Come on. We've gotta find that van today!' Marlin said, helping her up and stepping out of the car. He adjusted his eyes to the light. There was a huge puddle of rainwater going along the alley. Marlin followed it with his eyes and when he noticed what was at the end of the alley, his heart stopped like it had done before.  
  
'Dory, there it is!' He gasped, running to the van before it could drive off again.  
  
Dory stepped out of the car still confused. 'Where are we, Marlin?' She spotted him running away. 'Hey! Don't leave me again!' She panted, following him.  
  
Marlin reached the small van and laughed in triumph. He looked at the symbol on the side, recognised it and laughed again. However, when he went to the front of it, he saw to his annoyance that it was empty. Dory reached him and frowned.  
  
'Why were you running from me?' She asked. 'Was it cause I fell asleep on you, cause I'm sorry - '  
  
'No I wasn't running from you. This is the van I saw in the park!' Marlin told her. Dory noticed the symbol on the side of it and thought.  
  
'Hey!' She said. 'This looks like the thing that was on the thing!'  
  
Marlin nodded and looked around for anyone who could have been driving it a moment ago. Then he spotted an old and very large building. It seemed to be made up of thick bars and ladders criss-crossing up the side of it. He could also see a few large planks of wood resting on the bars too. There was a large sign on the door of the building.  
  
'Dory, can you read that?' He asked going over to the sign.  
  
Dory stood next to him and tapped her chin as she read to herself quietly. Suddenly, she looked puzzled.  
  
'What?! What is it?'  
  
'Well, it's kinda muddled up.' She replied. She pointed to some writing underneath a pale red line on the sign. 'Under that line it says, "Building under Con-Const-Something" I can't read.' She pointed to some messed up red writing below it. 'Then that says, "Monkey Bars!"' She sounded excited reading it out.  
  
Marlin thought for a moment and ran his hand through his hair. He slowly walked over to the large door of the building and knocked. No answer. He knocked again but still got no reply. Though there was a van parked outside this place their seemed to be no'one here.  
  
Suddenly, he saw a large open window at the top of the building, behind all the bars and pieces of wood. He decided he was going to be brave and climb up to the window, though it was an awful long way down. He didn't really care though. Right about now he would do anything that may help him get home.  
  
'Dory,' He said, turning her to face him. He fixed her with a serious stare. 'What I am about to do is very dangerous.'  
  
'Uh-huh.'  
  
'So I want you to stay here and don't follow me!'  
  
'Nuh-uh!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I'm coming with you. I want to help!' She argued.  
  
'Dory, I don't want to sound unfair, but if you come with me you will surely do something wrong!' He said.  
  
'Trust me!'  
  
'I've heard that one before.' Marlin protested.  
  
'I promise I won't do anything wrong - That is if I remember!' She held her hand to her heart and raised her other arm.  
  
Marlin sighed and looked at the three disturbing jellyfish scars on her shoulder. They always made him feel guilty - and give into Dory's arguments.  
  
'Fine then. You do as I do. Be very careful and don't mess up!' He walked over to a ladder and gulped. But he swallowed his fear and started to climb.  
  
They climbed over shaking bits of wood, along loose bars and up old, damp ladders for a few scary minutes. Marlin kept holding his breathe every few seconds hoping he wouldn't fall. He gripped the support bars of the scaffolding tightly and kept himself going by humming to a little tune that Dory was singing happily behind him.  
  
When they were almost to the open window, Dory looked down. 'Wow! Long way down, ain't it Mar?' She said.  
  
'Come on. Let's just get into the stupid building!' He groaned.  
  
They finally reached the top of the building where there was a row of enormous and dusty windows. At the end of the row was the only open one and Marlin could see a yellow light coming from inside the building.  
  
It just HAD to be the very last window! He thought angrily. Slowly and carefully he made his way to it, looking away from the ground below him and ignoring the amazing view of Sydney that he was offered.  
  
Dory, however, had noticed the view and she smiled, feeling free. Then she spotted the sea in the distance and sighed sadly. She looked at Marlin, bored and then looked around her on the scaffolding. She grinned when she noticed a pole hanging above her and ignoring Marlin's warning, she started swinging dangerously on it.  
  
Marlin panted with relief when he reached the window. As he was about to look inside, he heard Dory laughing and looked over at her.  
  
His eyes widened. 'Dory! What're you doing? Get down from there!' He yelled.  
  
Dory ignored him. 'Come on and try this! Woohoo!'  
  
'You're gonna fall!'  
  
'No I'm not! It's completely safe!' She smiled, swinging back and forth.  
  
Marlin panicked and started to make his way over to Dory - Until he heard a loud clanking of metal.  
  
Dory felt the bar loosen from its connection and it fell down. Dory let go quickly, but tripped and tumbled backwards - Right through a closed window. The smashing of the window and Marlin shouting as he ran over to it drowned the sound of Dory's scream out.  
  
Marlin forgot about the danger of running on the loose planks of wood as he sprinted over to help Dory. But he was too late.  
  
'Dory!' He yelled distraught. He didn't dare look into the window. Instead he waited to hear a "Crash" or a horrific "Splat". Never did he expect to hear a "Splash".  
  
'Woohoo!' Came Dory's voice.  
  
Marlin poked his head through the window and sighed with ultimate relief to see that Dory had landed in what appeared to be an enormous tank of murky water.  
  
Talk about Luck! He thought shakily.  
  
'Hey Marlin! Why don't you jump in?' Dory shouted up at him.  
  
He shook his head in a reply and looked around the room. It was an enormous warehouse with a high ceiling, filled with crates and bits of useless junk. In the corner, there were a few chairs around a table. Marlin looked to the edge of the room and excitedly spotted some Toxic Waste tins that matched the one that had affected him and Dory. A bright yellow-orange light lit the room.  
  
It all seemed very suspicious to him and he wondered why it was empty of any humans - or animals. He looked down at Dory, who was struggling to get out of the tank.  
  
'I can't get out! Marlin, I can't get out!' She said. 'This water is really cold now!'  
  
'Don't worry. I'll be down in a moment.' Marlin replied. He held onto the window ledge ready to jump down to Dory. He took a deep breath when he heard a loud bang from the warehouse. He looked up quickly to see some men burst through some doors at the back of the room.  
  
Dory ducked down in the water to hide, only keeping her eyes and nose above it.  
  
Marlin gasped when suddenly someone large grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth to smother a yell for help.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Finally, it's done! This took me four hours to write so please review lots! I'll be here with the next chapter soon.  
  
x Dory the Jenny-fish x 


	8. Losing your Hope

A word from our Author - Jenny.that's me!  
  
*Crawls onto the Internet and dies* I am exhausted! It has been decades since I last updated - too much homework! Anyway, I'm back with more - I hope you haven't forgotten me!  
  
Lots of messages for you:  
  
MDFan - Great pic of Dory! It is soooooo Kawaii!!!!!! Well done!  
  
Maran Zelde - The 'weird toxic waste monkey bars building' is an abandoned building. The writing on the sign, 'monkey bars', is a graffiti joke someone wrote to get people to climb it, but it is actually just scaffolding. Hope it's not too confusing . . . . .  
  
Sa-chan - Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I hope you didn't explode!  
  
VampireAlice - You MUST tell me where the Marlin pic is that you saw! He's hot, eh? MUST SEE!!!!!! Oh yes, and thank you for your review. . . .^_^ *is great, fantastic and wonderful!*  
  
Dorys brother - Must tell you. . .Cute name! Dory has a brother everyone! ^_^  
  
Nella (Ink'n'Imp) - Thank you for your email and your great pic! Well done on drawing Marlin and Dory! It's really good to have people drawing 'humanoids!' (Copyright: Sa-chan!)  
  
Righto! Here - finally! - is chapter 8! There are a few name-references to a film I've just seen. Hopefully someone will notice them! R&R people, Pleeeeease!!!!! And BTW: You all know the whole 'I don't own Finding Nemo' thing. . . . . .*cries*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
OF FISH AND MEN  
  
Chapter 8: Losing your Hope  
  
Marlin felt the clammy hand over his face and the other large hand gripping his arm and pulling him back. He lashed out with his other arm trying to defend himself. He tried to scream but his voice was muffled.  
  
'Keep it down!' The person growled, startling Marlin with his heavy, murderous voice. 'Come on!'  
  
Marlin was turned around by the man who towered above him. He was broad shouldered and bear-like, with paws for hands. Marlin whimpered at the fact that he couldn't view his face, making him seem more sinister.  
  
'Come on!' The man repeated louder, and more annoyed. He grabbed Marlin's shirt and pulled him back down the scaffolding, carelessly.  
  
Marlin didn't dare yell out. He was up to his neck in trouble already - shouting wouldn't help. He hoped deep down that the big guy was leading him into the building so he could possibly ask for help, although, this man didn't seem at all friendly at all.  
  
Please let Dory be OK, he wished secretly, remembering that she was still in the tank, in the warehouse, with the other dangerous-looking men.  
  
*  
  
Inside, Dory watched the dark figures wander over to the table at the back of the room. There were three of them, one a tall, mysterious, leader- looking man, and two men dressed alike in suits. One of them had dark skin and looked extremely stern; While the other looked too young to be hanging in a place like this, with his floppy blonde hair and his sleek, boyish smirk.  
  
She had no idea what was going on but she couldn't see Marlin anymore. She would've called out for him but somehow she knew that she would be in trouble if she did - these men didn't look friendly at all.  
  
The door at the back of the room burst open again, brushing in more cold air. Dory shivered, desperately trying to keep quiet. She was attempting to keep her head above the cold, murky tank water, while trying to stop herself freezing to death. That's when she saw Marlin, who was being dragged along by a huge man, also dressed in a black suit.  
  
'Marlin. . .' She whispered to herself. She watched Marlin being thrown in front of the mysterious leader.  
  
'Trespassers, eh?' He smirked to the larger man.  
  
'Aye!' He sneered back.  
  
The leader smiled calmly, yet sickly, to his tanned henchman. 'Go check the area, Tex. Make sure there are no more little blighters hanging around.' He laid the emphasis on 'little blighters' and glared at Marlin.  
  
To her horror, Dory felt another sneeze coming on.  
  
No! Not now! She thought frantically. She would surely be caught. But she couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
Marlin and the three men spun round when they heard the sneeze come from the tank. The leader sniggered as his young, boyish henchman stalked over to the tank.  
  
Great! Marlin thought as he watched Dory being pulled out by her collar, dripping wet. She waved at everyone awkwardly and was pulled over to Marlin's side.  
  
'Sorry.' She whispered to Marlin. He didn't answer her. They both stared at the tall man in front of them, who had cleared his throat loudly. He smiled, somewhat intimidating.  
  
'So?' He said pacing up and down slowly. 'Come to mess around have we?' He asked. There was no answer.  
  
The big man nudged Marlin forwards, indicating for him to talk.  
  
'We're only l-looking for help. . .' He stammered, rubbing his arm. Dory smiled and nodded energetically, shaking water all over the boy behind her.  
  
'Well,' the man grinned and opened his arms. 'I'm here! What do you want?'  
  
Marlin swallowed. 'Do you - Do you own this place? An-And all this stuff?' He asked.  
  
'Why?' The bear-like man answered gruffly for his boss.  
  
'No, no. It's all fine. . .Yes, I own this place - so to speak.' The leader sniggered slightly at the last part of his sentence. 'This here's Bunny,' He said, pointing to the big man. Bunny glared down at Marlin with his dark eyes.  
  
'I'm Junior.' The blonde boy murmured in Dory's ear.  
  
'Nice to meet you!' Dory said pleasantly. Marlin said nothing but raised an eyebrow.  
  
The leader took out a cigar and lit it, leaning against the table casually. 'Call me Barnes.' He said, puffing smoke. 'And who might you be?'  
  
'I'm Dory!' Dory waved. 'He's Marlin!' She watched the cigar with interest. 'What's that?'  
  
Barnes' sly grin reappeared. 'It's a cigar, love. You don't want to try these!'  
  
'Um. . . .Hello? We still need your help.' Marlin interrupted, impatiently.  
  
'Oh! Sorry mate, I thought that was all you wanted?' Barnes said.  
  
'No. I-I wanted to know - '  
  
'Do you own that toxic waste?' Dory finished for him, pointing to the tins in the far corner of the warehouse.  
  
Barnes looked behind him, then back at Dory and Marlin. His smile had faded rapidly. 'Maybe. . .Why? What's it got to do with you?' He sneered.  
  
Dory bit her lip and put her arm down.  
  
Marlin gulped. 'Well, we found some. . .And kind of - '  
  
'We ate it.' Dory chirped in, suddenly cheerful again. 'It tastes good, but it needs something else. . .' She trailed off.  
  
Barnes looked at her, confused, then stared at Bunny and Junior, who looked just as puzzled. 'You *ate* toxic waste?' He asked, almost laughing.  
  
Marlin blushed. 'Well, Dory did - and it-it affected her - bad.' He lied. 'It was in the sea! Isn't that illegal?!'  
  
Barnes paused for a moment, then moved over to Marlin's side. 'Martin,' He started.  
  
'That's Marlin!'  
  
'Right, sorry, *Marlin*.' Barnes muttered. 'You're not one of those environmentalist nuts are you?'  
  
'What?' Marlin asked, annoyed.  
  
'You're not, then.' The tall man's grin appeared once more.  
  
'No. But I still care about the ocean!' Marlin said. 'Why are you putting that poison in it?'  
  
Barnes rolled his eyes. 'Listen Martin, I'm only doing my job. I don't make that stuff.' He said matter-of-factly, seeing Marlin's glare. 'I just dump it for a friend of mine. We get paid loads! I mean - What would you rather do? Make piles of cash or save a load of stupid fish?'  
  
Marlin gritted his teeth and frowned, angrily. Barnes noticed this and stared, unbelieving. 'I see.' He turned to look at Dory, who was chatting incessantly to Junior. 'I wouldn't worry about your friend there, swallowing that stuff. It isn't dangerous at all - '  
  
'It damaged her memory!' Marlin yelled.  
  
'Keep your voice down, Kid!' Barnes growled. Bunny pushed Marlin hard in the back, making him wince.  
  
Barnes went back to using his calm voice again. 'As I was saying - The waste contains a chemical that dissolves after a few days. Once that's gone, the whole thing collapses.' Barnes stared at the light, puffing on his cigar.  
  
'Meaning?' Marlin asked impatiently.  
  
Barnes looked at him and glared, annoyed. '*Meaning* that the effects of the stuff are only temporary. . .Dory will be back to normal soon depending on how many days ago she drank that crap!'  
  
Marlin thought to himself frantically. If this man was telling the truth, they could turn back into fish any time now. What if they weren't near the sea? Marlin decided they'd have to move fast - now.  
  
'Are you sure?' He quizzed the leader.  
  
'Positive.' He replied, still staring at the roof of the building, blowing smoke from his mouth. 'I was always a science-whiz in high school.' He paused and burned the butt of his cigar into the table, leaving a black mark. 'Never did me any good though.'  
  
'Well, then. . .' Marlin muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. 'I-I guess we better - we gotta go. . .' He turned to tell Dory, when Bunny lay his huge hand on his small shoulder.  
  
Barnes walked over, a sneer painted across his sinister face. 'You're not going anywhere.' He growled. Marlin turned pale, suddenly feeling threatened. He glanced quickly at Dory, whose arms had been grabbed roughly from behind by Junior.  
  
'Hey? What're you doing? Let go!' She whined, struggling.  
  
'Dory!' He turned his head back to Barnes. 'What're you doing?!'  
  
Barnes rolled his eyes. 'I can't let you go - the first thing you'll do is go to the police!'  
  
'Then. . .What *are* you going to do?' Marlin asked nervously.  
  
Barnes looked at his watch. 'Well, we'll be moving outta here soon. . .I guess you can stay in the basement until someone finds you.' He said casually.  
  
Marlin gasped. Junior was the next to speak. 'Hey, Boss? Maybe we shouldn't be so tough on 'em? I mean, they might *not* go to the - '  
  
'Shut up Junior!' Bunny yelled. Junior bit his lip angrily.  
  
'You've got a lot to learn about business Junior!' Barnes said, smacking him round the head.  
  
Dory frowned. 'Are you OK, Senior?'  
  
He didn't answer, but watched Barnes with awareness in his eyes.  
  
Barnes sat on the table and lit himself another cigar. There was a long pause and he noticed his henchmen still standing, waiting for an order.  
  
'Take 'em to the basement then!' Barnes yelled. Bunny reacted straight away, pulling Marlin by his collar, almost strangling him. Junior stood on the spot, glaring at his leader. Dory looked back and forth between the two of them, confused.  
  
Barnes sneered quietly and dangerously at the blonde boy. 'Keep it moving unless you want your butt kicked!'  
  
Junior, still frowning, turned with Dory and pulled her away. They could hear Barnes sniggering to himself as they went down some stone steps, into a dimly lit basement.  
  
'Where are we going?' Dory asked innocently.  
  
'Nowhere!' Came the angry reply.  
  
Dory squinted into the darkness then shrugged. 'OK.'  
  
They were both pushed into a small, empty cell at the end of the basement, with one tiny window, high up in the grey wall. It was cold and there were dripping pipes above them. Dory, who was still wet from the tank, shivered as she was pushed in with Marlin.  
  
'Wow. . .Cold! Brrrr!' She rubbed her arms. Bunny slammed the door on them and they heard a lock click. Marlin threw himself at the door.  
  
'You can't do this!' He shouted.  
  
Bunny slammed his fist on the door, startling Marlin and knocking him backwards. He quickly got up again and banged on the door, helplessly.  
  
'LET US OUT!' He yelled. Dory stood behind him, looking startled.  
  
Junior's voice answered from the other side of the door. 'Relax. . .You'll be outta there soon - ' Bunny interrupted him.  
  
'Shut yer yap, Kid, if y'know what's good for ya!' He shouted. Marlin couldn't tell if the big guy was talking to him or Junior. He heard them walk away and then another door slam far away. There was a long pause as Marlin stared at the door, all hope draining from him.  
  
'Marlin?' Dory asked uncertainly.  
  
'Yeah?' He said quietly.  
  
'It's gonna be OK. . .' Dory smiled sweetly.  
  
'No. . .' Marlin muttered, his eyes still glued to his only exit. 'No. . .You're wrong Dory. . .Everything is NOT gonna be OK. Not this time. . .'  
  
'Why?'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Phew! I have to say: I promise the next chapter is gonna be the best, the longest and the most fun to write, so get those reviews flying through my window PLEEEEASE!!!!!  
  
x Dory the Jenny-fish x 


	9. Some Night!

A word from our author, Jenny – that's me!  
  
*finally stumbles back onto the internet* Hello? Hello, is anyone still here? I am SO SO SO sorry I have been gone so long. First of all my computer has been acting up and still is sometimes, plus I've had exams, then I was stuck for ideas but now I'm back with and I've got some! *waves ideas around*  
  
A few tiny messages:  
  
I'm afraid this chapter is another Marlin and Dory one, but I promise Nemo and the gang will be back in the next one! It's just I planned it like this ages ago.  
  
Dory's brother – This chapter is infact NOT the last one. This story has about 12 - 14 so please stick around!  
  
I have rude dreams about Elrond – I think that's your name isn't it? Sorry if it's wrong but anyways, don't worry about my fic having no sharks in it – Bruce plays a special part soon!  
  
Nix - *dies laughing* I love your army but please don't send them after me!  
  
Anakin McFly – Meh....you sent my conscience after me and it worked. ¬-¬  
  
Thank you to everyone else for reviewing! Everyone will eventually be thanked personally in the last chapter!  
  
Well, here's chappie 9. This chapter was originally going to be very different but I changed it for certain reasons. Again, I don't own Finding Nemo – Disney and PIXAR do and I envy them for it. . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
OF FISH AND MEN  
  
Chapter 9: Some Night!  
  
Marlin continued to stare at the door quietly, so Dory repeated her question.  
  
'Mar? Why won't it be OK?'  
  
Marlin took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. He knew how freaking out in extreme situations would only make things worse. But how could he not panic? He knew what was going to happen to them, Dory didn't. Maybe if he told her, she might understand and finally see that not everything turns out alright. That she had to stop living in her little dream world.  
  
'Because,' Marlin said, still facing away. 'That Toxic. . . . STUFF is only temporary.' He turned to Dory, whose face was blank.  
  
'So?'  
  
Now Marlin was becoming frustrated. He spun round completely and walked right up to Dory. 'So, that means we are going to turn back into fish HERE! DON'T YOU GET IT?!'  
  
Dory frowned. 'Of course I do! I'm not stupid.'  
  
Marlin looked her in the eyes for a second, to search for any real sign of understanding, then he gave up and walked over to a corner of the room, where he sat with his head in his hands. Dory watched him. He had his usual grumpy face on, that she always saw when he was annoyed with her or something else. Though it was usually her.  
  
Dory sighed, and put on a smile. 'Hey, if you think about it that way, we'll never get out of here! You have to be positive!'  
  
Marlin didn't answer so Dory moved over to him. 'Come on, cheer up!'  
  
'Will you shut up?!'  
  
Dory jumped back, hurt, and she fell quiet and sat down next to him. The silence lasted a long time, maybe even an hour. Only the sound of the dripping pipes and the occasional strange clanging of metal could be heard. They both felt very uncomfortable.  
  
Marlin began to feel guilty about snapping at Dory. If he was going to die, he didn't want to be in her 'bad books' – if she had any.  
  
'Look,' He mumbled, finally. 'I. . . I'm sorry Dory. . . ' Dory nodded but she seemed to be in a trance, facing the wall opposite as if she wanted to ignore him. 'Dory, I know you're . . . upset with me, an-and I don't blame you but do you . . . do you think we could make up before we -' Marlin swallowed. 'D-Die?'  
  
'Why would we die?' Dory asked half-heartedly.  
  
Marlin glared again, in annoyance. 'I already told you! There's no way out and we - '  
  
Dory cut him off. 'Isn't that a way out?' She pointed up at the wall opposite them, to a small window. Marlin had noticed it when he'd been thrown in but had never realized it could help them escape. He laughed a little at himself for being so stupid.  
  
'Why didn't I think of that before?!' He smiled at Dory who returned it. 'Come on; let's get out of this place.'  
  
They both got up off the damp floor and wiped themselves off and Marlin rushed over to the window. It was at least eight feet up the wall, much higher than him. He tried jumping and reaching up but it was no use.  
  
'Let me try!' Dory said, pushing him back. She jumped up but, though she was bigger than Marlin, she could just reach the edge but couldn't pull herself up. 'Hmm . . .' She put her hands on her hips, thoughtfully.  
  
Marlin's grin had faded and now he tried to think on how they could reach the window. The room was empty apart from them. The only way they could reach it would be if he was to somehow stand on Dory, or –  
  
'Dory!' Marlin suddenly shouted. He quickly knelt under the window and put his hands, palm-up on the floor. 'Stand on my fins. I'll lift you up.'  
  
Dory had a shocked expression plastered on her face.  
  
'Well, come on!' Marlin whined.  
  
Dory shook her head. 'On no. I don't wanna hurt you.'  
  
'You won't!' Marlin said hurriedly. 'Just come on! I have to get out.'  
  
Dory sighed. 'Well, if you insist. Tell me when to stop.'  
  
She reluctantly walked over to the window and reached up to the ledge with her long fingers. Marlin squeezed his eyes shut in pain, as Dory stood on his hands, but, never the less, using all his might, he pushed her feet up off the floor. Unfortunately, he did it too fast and Dory toppled over backwards and hit the floor.  
  
'Ow!' She moaned. 'That's gonna leave a bruise.'  
  
'Um . . . Sorry.' He helped her up. Dory was grinning despite just falling on her back.  
  
'Wow! You're pretty strong for a little guy!' She said, rubbing her back.  
  
Marlin blushed and looked down at his sore hands. They had marking from Dory's shoes printed onto them.  
  
'Now,' Dory continued. 'Let's get this right! We're gonna get out of here if it takes all night!' She skipped back over to the window while Marlin stood on the spot, groaning. What if they didn't have all night?  
  
*  
  
'OK . . . 1 . . . 2 . . . 5!' Dory yelled. Marlin pushed her up again, but still she ended up falling backwards onto the wet floor.  
  
Marlin leaned against the wall panting. He let himself slide down and collapsed onto the floor. Dory got back up again, hardly damaged.  
  
'Get up! Come on!' She said, enthusiastically.  
  
Marlin glared at her, exhausted. 'We . . . we've been . . . doing this . . . for . . . hours! Face . . . it; we're never . . . getting out!' He snapped, then he took a deep breath.  
  
'How do you know how long it's been?' Dory asked, raising an eyebrow. She held out her hand for him to take but he wouldn't move.  
  
'Look outside!' Marlin said, finally getting his breath back. 'It's almost . . . dark!'  
  
Dory took a look out the window and smiled. 'Well so it is! What do ya know?'  
  
'I'm not doing this anymore!' Marlin mumbled, rubbing his hands.  
  
'Oh come on. It's simple!'  
  
'Easy for you to say.' Marlin frowned. 'Your fins don't look like they've been chewed by sharks!' He held up his hands to show her. They were red with pressure and had a clear imprint on them where Dory's shoes had been.  
  
Dory looked at her own hands. 'That's funny . . . mine don't look like that . . .' She muttered.  
  
Marlin growled, preparing to yell at her, when the heavy door at the other end of the dreary room suddenly opened. Marlin jumped up and shot behind Dory to hide. Dory stood straight on the spot, staring at the door curiously.  
  
'Hello?' She called.  
  
'Shhh!' Junior poked his head around the door.  
  
'Hi th -' Dory started to greet him but Marlin jumped up and covered her mouth.  
  
'What're you doing here?' he asked quietly, yet there was a hint of anger and fear in his voice.  
  
Junior stepped into the room. 'I've come to help you out!' He muttered.  
  
Dory started mumbling underneath Marlin's hand so he removed it from her face. She took a deep breath of air. 'I said "We are trying to get to the window".'  
  
Junior smirked. 'I wouldn't try that if I were you. That window has an alarm on it, plus it's locked.'  
  
Marlin glared at him. 'So how do we know we can trust you?' He sneered.  
  
'Well, first of all,' Junior said. 'I am your only hope, and secondly, Barnes is my uncle and I hate his guts!' He winked at Dory. 'And I like you guys, so I figured "Who am I gonna help? My stupid uncle or some unlucky kids?". And - '  
  
'OK, OK!' Marlin waved his hands. 'Just get us out of here!' He whined.  
  
Junior stared at him and Marlin rolled his eyes.  
  
'Please?'  
  
Junior grinned. 'Sure! Just shut-up and follow me.' He moved over to the door and waved at Marlin and Dory to follow him out. Dory smiled and followed while Marlin clung to her sweater. They tip-toed down the pitch black corridor and up the stairs. Junior had to hold Dory's hand to guide her, which didn't go well with Marlin. He still didn't trust the teenager.  
  
He led them through the ware house they had been in only a few hours ago. Marlin looked around. It was cold and completely dark except for the table in the corner, which was lit by a small lamp. Marlin swallowed as he noticed Bunny asleep at the table only a few meters away. Just one noise and he would probably have their heads.  
  
Luckily, they made it out of the large double doors and into the alley, which was much darker. Marlin looked down the alley where he could see street lamps lighting the surrounding area up. He sighed with relief.  
  
'Thanks Senior!' Dory said cheerfully, hugging Junior.  
  
'It's Junior.' He corrected her, blushing even in the dark.  
  
'Sorry.' Dory grinned.  
  
Marlin walked over to them. 'We gotta go.' He muttered.  
  
Junior frowned. 'You're welcome.' He said sarcastically.  
  
Marlin held out his hand reluctantly. 'Well, thanks.' He said. Junior beamed and shook his hand. Marlin started down the alley, followed by Dory.  
  
'Bye bye!' Dory waved.  
  
Suddenly, Marlin stopped and spun around, running back to Junior. 'Hold it! Which way is Sydney Harbor?'  
  
Junior looked as if he was going to laugh but he pointed down the alley. 'Down there, then left for about half a mile. You'll see signs for it. Have fun!' He smirked.  
  
Marlin ran past Dory, who was still waving, grabbing her hand as he did. He pulled her down the alley, then left along a wide street that didn't seem to end. He kept running without taking a breath, though Dory was finding it hard to breathe after a while.  
  
'Wait! Wait a minute! I gotta stop.' She pulled her hand from his and leaned against a wall.  
  
'Well, hurry up.' Marlin moaned. 'I wanna get home!'  
  
Eventually, Dory had to be dragged to the harbor. Marlin ignored the icy night and followed the path to the harbor in the dim light that came from the street lamps.  
  
'There it is!' Marlin stopped and pointed to the open sea and a cluster of boats floating on it. 'We're gonna be OK!' He smiled at Dory then started running towards the boats.  
  
Dory yelled after him. 'Y'see? I told you it would be OK! I was right!' She sang.  
  
'Whatever.' Marlin said. He slowed down when he was a few meters away from the edge of the water and walked over. Dory caught up with him.  
  
'Now what?' She asked.  
  
Marlin hadn't thought of that. They could wait here for a while until they turned back into fish, but Marlin didn't want to have to swim all the way back to the reef. He looked around. There weren't many people on the harbor. Why would there be? It must have been nearly midnight. He glanced in a different direction to a small sandy bay, where he spotted a collection of small, wooden boats.  
  
Dory watched him curiously. Why did he suddenly have a smirk on his face?  
  
'Marlin?'  
  
'Dory,' Marlin said. 'I have an idea. Follow me.' He climbed down off the wooden pier, down a small grassy bank and along the sandy bay over to the boats.  
  
'Ooo!' Dory grinned. 'We're going for a boat ride?'  
  
'Sort of. I'm stealing one of them.' Marlin said, studying the boats.  
  
Dory put her hands on her hips. 'You can't do that! Stealing is unforgivable!' She glared at him.  
  
'Oh please!' Marlin said. 'Humans have enough "fishing" boats to last them forever. They won't miss one of them! Help me!' He started to push a small white boat into the water. However, Dory stayed in the same position.  
  
'Why do we even need it, anyway?' She asked. 'Why don't we just wait here until we change back and then swim home?'  
  
Marlin stopped pushing and straightened himself up. 'Because I don't want to wait around! We might as well use this to get as close to home as possible.'  
  
Dory shook her head. 'You're crazy. But, then so am I.' She started to help him push the boat into the water. It wasn't too heavy and soon left the sand onto water with a loud splash. Marlin dragged himself into the sea and jumped into the boat, which rocked.  
  
Dory looked around to see if anyone had heard the noise.  
  
Marlin splashed her. 'What are you doing? Get in!'  
  
Dory ran clumsily through the water and Marlin pulled her into the boat.  
  
Dory gasped. 'So this is what it feels like in a boat!' She leaned to the left and then to the right, rocking it. Marlin put his hand on hers to make her stop.  
  
'No messing around! If I fall out . . . I can't swim.' He blushed, never thinking he'd hear himself say he couldn't swim. Dory sighed and sat back while Marlin picked a pair of oars up from the floor of the boat.  
  
'Now, how do I use these?' He asked himself.  
  
'Oh I know!' Dory sat up. 'I know! Pick me!'  
  
'You do?' Marlin said, surprised.  
  
'Yeah! I used to see loads of humans in these boats when I was a kid . . . I think.' She reached out and Marlin handed her the oars. She struggled with them for a moment and Marlin put his head in hands.  
  
'Aha!' Dory cried happily. Marlin looked up. Dory had fixed an oar to each side of the boat and was rowing. 'See?'  
  
Marlin laughed a little. 'You did it! Let me try.'  
  
Dory handed him the oars and he started to row. The boat moved slowly out of the bay and into the main boating area. Marlin became fascinated with boat and concentrated on getting it moving faster. Occasionally, he would drop one of the oars or crash noisily into another boat but after only a few minutes he had become used to it, though they were still not very far out of the harbor.  
  
'I'm bored.' Dory muttered, leaning over the edge of the boat and watching her reflection in the water. 'How about - '  
  
'No!' Marlin cut her off. 'I am not playing a game!'  
  
'Well, we could - '  
  
'No singing either!' Marlin snapped.  
  
'Alright.' Dory mumbled. 'Grumpy gills.'  
  
Marlin sighed. He was a little bored too, and they had a long way to go. 'Why don't we just talk about something?' He asked.  
  
'Like what?' Dory said.  
  
Marlin thought. 'Well, how about the fact that we're never playing tag again? Or that you're never to eat toxic waste again?' He raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
Dory shook her head. 'Nope. Let's talk about something else. Like, Nemo.'  
  
There was a slight pause and then Marlin's gaze shot over to her. 'What did you say?!' He gasped.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Dory, say that again!' Marlin sat up and leaned forward, confusing Dory.  
  
'Uh . . . "That again"?' She muttered.  
  
Marlin slapped his hand to his forehead. 'No!' He said, frustrated. 'Repeat what you just said before I told you too repeat it!'  
  
Dory tapped her chin, then smiled sheepishly. 'Um . . . I can't remember. Sorry.'  
  
Marlin sighed and sat back in his normal position. Dory stared at him.  
  
'Why? What did I say?' She asked.  
  
Marlin smiled at her trying not to laugh. 'I'm sure you just said "Nemo"!'  
  
Dory laughed a little. 'Who's Nemo?'  
  
Now Marlin couldn't hold it in. He started laughing to himself making Dory giggle too. 'Some night, huh?'  
  
*  
  
Nearby, a sad little Clownfish floated in the water, watching the two humans.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
*sighs* Well, I hope you guys still enjoy this story. It's such hard work to write! But if you do like it, now's your chance to clickety-click on the little button below that says 'review'! ^-^  
  
I'll be back with more soon! Update news will be in my new little online log waiting for you so if you wanna see it, go to the link on my bio page! Also, you can find a link for my fan art page with my Human Marlin and Dory on it! Ta!  
  
x Dory the Jenny-fish x 


	10. Testing the Waters

**To my loyal subjects - from Jem**

**Due to an insane amount of "please will you finish this story" emails, kind reviews and my own tendency to despise unfinished business I have finally found enough inspiration to conclude this puzzling success of a story. Seriously, it befuddles me how popular this was in it's heyday. I read back over this now and cringe over my lack of captivating story-telling, crap spelling and misplaced punctuation. I'd gladly castrate myself for my past abominations, but I'm a chick.**

**One more health warning for my readers: I am now 19 years old. I was 14 when I started writing this. So my writing ability has changed drastically. "For the better?" you ask. Well, we shall see. I know a lot more words. I'm a lot darker, a lot more cynical and prone to making innuendos that those of you under 18 may not get, heh heh. I also curse like a french maid (aucune offense, dames) but I will try to avoid it for this story as it will be too anti-Disney/Pixar.**

**Put it this way, I used to be a lot like Dory, now I'm more like Gill. College and spice don't mix, kids. It does stuff to ya.**

**Finally the title of this chapter suggests I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, so this is not a long chapter. Depending on the response I might carry on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Nemo, etc, etc.**

Chapter 10: Testing the Waters

Travelling the open ocean on a row-boat; at the time of departure it had never happened upon Marlin that this was a beyond-moronic idea. The thought would just have been quickly replaced by his need to escape the humans and their wretched land life. Once again Sydney had been nothing but trouble.

The other thought that had not occurred to him, whilst he'd been dragging his oblivious friend into the rickety boat and pulling out of the docks, was that there was still the high risk of him drowning while he was still stuck in this squishy yet angular body. While he still had hair on his head he was likely to die of overexposure to water. Curse those ridiculous lungs.

This was all coming back to him now in sort of a "post-sight" and he felt his stomach begin to churn with anxiety. He stole a glance at the swirling black murk beneath the boat but quickly closed his eyes.

Funny, as a fish he'd avoided air and land when he could, now he caught himself wanting to go back to the shore. As a human the sea looked eerie and merciless; who knew what was just below the surface? It could be something big and dark… slimy, with tentacles and… and a thousand eyes!…

He felt his hand twitch; a sign that usually meant an involuntary self-slap was on it's way. He needed to keep it together. If not for his own sanity, then for Dory's.

He remembered her and found himself watching her slumbering form breathing in and out as she dreamt at the other end of the boat. A wave of calm washed over him and he suddenly forgot what it was he'd been obsessing over.

She looked so peaceful; after everything that had happened to them she was dreaming it out, as if it had all just been a bad story some mean kid had lodged in her mind. Of course, it may have just slipped her mind. Sometimes he envied her memory but at the same time cursed himself for even thinking he wanted to forget about Coral's death and everything he knew before. He would be a changed person, completely, and probably not for the better.

Dory's lips pursed in her sleep, as though she was pondering something very hard, then she sighed out loudly making the still night air jump with fright, along with Marlin.

How he only figured it out now, he couldn't quite fathom, but Marlin realised he'd never asked Dory anything about herself. Not once. He bit his lip, feeling ever so guilty and wanting to wake her up to bombard her with questions and make up for lost time. But would she even remember anything? Maybe the reason she never talked about herself is because there was nothing there to talk about; her hard-drive had been wiped-clean and rebooted at some point before they bumped into eachother.

A million questions scrolled through his mind; where was she from? Where did she learn to speak Whale? Was she christened with the name Dory or was that something she called herself because her real name was lost among flashbacks of her family and friends. Her family… Marlin wondered if maybe she had someone waiting for her somewhere. Maybe she even had kids of her own. Somehow Marlin doubted that but he would have to remind himself to ask her when she woke up.


	11. Sharkbait

**Well hello! It's been a bloody long time, hasn't it?**

**Worry not loyal fans, you've all been waiting for this... the next Chapter. But there's a twist! This Chapter was not written by me, but by a wonderful fan called PhantomPhoenix4, who very eagerly and kindly offered to finish this story for me. So please, read it, enjoy it, review it, then go back to PhantomPhoenix4's page and thank her for reviving it!**

**Now finally, after seven years, I give you...**

Chapter 11: Sharkbait

For hours Marlin continued to ponder his thoughts as he unconsciously rowed deeper out into the calm black sea. Soon the sun broke over the horizon showering his world of black in gold rays to reveal a world of crystal-clear blue.

"Wow," breathed Marlin as he stopped rowing. He'd never seen anything like it. He gently reached down to the floor of the boat and shook Dory.

"Dory wake up. You need to see this!"

"Uh," came the very sleepy reply as Dory slowly awoke. "What is it?" she asked as she sat up rubbing her blue eyes.

"Look!" exclaimed Marlin.

She blinked, "Cool! A shark!" she said, more attentive.

"Yeah! ...Wait, what?" screamed Marlin as a huge dorsal fin appeared out of the water ramming the boat. Marlin reached out to steady the fragile little rowboat.

"He wants to play." said Dory with smile as she fiddled with the water now spewing from the bottom of the boat.

"I don't think so Dory!" shouted Marlin as he watched the shark's fin circle the boat, and he stumped a foot firmly on the leak.

"But he's- ahh!" screamed Dory as the force of another impact flung her out of the boat. She hit the water with a splash.

"DORY!" screamed Marlin as he dove in after her. _"Not Dory! Not her!"_ thought Marlin as he too hit the water. He spun around looking for her, completely ignoring the fact that he couldn't swim. Then he saw her treading water ten feet below.

"_Phew,"_ mentally sighed Marlin and then suddenly the shark appeared from the shadows.

"Dory!" he screamed forgetting he was underwater but he was too panicked to care. He willed his body forward, flailing about. He watched as Dory just floated there waving at the gigantic shark that was closing in on her. She was eight feet away… six… the shark slowly opened its mouth… three…. Marlin kicked faster…two… Dory looked at Marlin as if in slow motion…one…

"Daddy!" screamed Nemo.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy Nemo," cooed Peach, "It was just a dream."

"No, no! It was so real! There was a boat and a shark!" exclaimed Nemo.

"Calm down, Sharkbait, you're okay." said Gill reassuringly as he swam over.

"We have to find them!" shouted Nemo.

"We will, I promise." said Gill.

"In fact, we can go look right now," piped in Deb, "Nigel's back."

"Then let's go!" shouted Nemo as started to swim upward through the murky harbor water.

"G'day!" greeted Nigel.

"Hi, Nigel," greeted Nemo, Gill, and Deb; today's designated search and rescue crew.

"Everybody ready?" mumbled Nigel after scooping the fish out of the water. There was an ominous "yes".

"Then let's go find us some fish," he continued.

Throughout the day they searched the Botanic Gardens, the Fish Market, and had even flown circles around Sydney Tower looking for any clue as to where the two little fish could be.

"This is hopeless," cried Nemo after Nigel scooped them out of Darling Harbour after their search there.

"Now, don't give up, Nemo," said Gill both reassuring and firmly.

"Yeah, it's only like our second day looking," added Deb.

"You're right," said Nemo, then he snuffled a yawn.

"So, cute!" exclaimed Deb.

"Alright, let's check out this one last area, then we'll head back, ok?"

"Ok," yawned Nemo.

"Nigel, let's head over to umm… oh what's it called?" thought Gill.

"Circular Quay?" mumbled Nigel suggestively.

"That's it!" said Gill. Nigel took off from his perch on the wooden deck and soared up over the tall buildings. Soon the Sydney Bridge came into view and as Nigel flew over it the beautiful white Opera House appeared.

"Wow," breathed Nemo as Nigel came in for a landing. He came down with a splash landing klutzily on the water in the shade of the Opera House. The fish jumped straight into the water.

"Why didn't you land on land?" asked Gill.

"Too many tourists," Nigel answered simply as he rinsed out his mouth.

"Well, we're gonna look below," said Nemo.

"I'll be here when you get back," said Nigel. With that the fish dove under the surface.

"Let's split up," instructed Gill, "This is a larger area we have to be time officiate."

"Gotcha," said Deb as she swam to the right.

"Ok," said Nemo as he too split off but this time to the left. Gill continued to swim forward. Nemo swam zigzagging this way and that searching around and sometimes in the various items that were scattered on the Harbour floor.

"Dad?" asked Nemo as he searched inside this huge white, rectangular object with doors. No reply. Nemo sighed. He swam out of the box and circled it. He yawned. He was really tired. His 'lucky' fin was really sore from all the swimming.

"_Maybe, I'll just rest my eyes. Just for a sec."_ thought Nemo. Nemo drifted down slowly. Then suddenly "Oww" he exclaimed as he landed on something hard. He opened his eyes.

"GILL!" screamed Nemo. Gill whipped around from the chest he was examining.

"NEMO! I'm coming!" he shouted back as he sped in the direction of the scream. He arrived to see Nemo frantically swimming in circles covered in…purple goop?

"What happened Nemo? What is this stuff?" shouted Gill as he approached Nemo. Nemo pointed a fin behind him. Gill turned and saw a giant metal cylinder, identical to the one on the reef, half buried in the sand and just oozing out purple.

"Nemo!" shouted Gill, "Don't open your mouth!" He had remembered what the little green fish had said, he didn't want to harm Nemo. He started brushing the goop off the little fish. Soon Deb arrived and without a word started to help. Finally Nemo was purple free.

"Thanks, Gill. Thanks, Deb." Nemo said gratefully.

"No problem, Sharkbait." said Deb.

"What is that stuff? It's everywhere, here in the reef!" exclaimed Nemo.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, Sharkbait," said Gill.

"What?" asked Nemo.

"It's a clue. Your dad and Dory are definitely here."

**Well? What're you waiting for? Review! Shower PhantomPhoenix4 with praise, and wait joyfully for the next Chapter! :D**


	12. A Mindless Eating Machine

**Happy 2011 everyone! After much begging and fanmail, I present to you Chapter 12, once again written by dedicated fan PhantomPhoenix4!:**

Chapter 12: A Mindless Eating Machine

"We're dead. We're dead. We're dead. We died. We're dead." Marlin chanted in his head. Slowly he peeked open an eye. He was met with two startling ruby red eyes staring right back at him.

"Oh Dory, thank goodness," he sighed relieved hugging her more tightly then he already was. He reclosed his eyes becoming completely immersed in his relief when suddenly they shot right back open.

"Where's the Shark?" he shouted quickly scanning the area. "Ok Dory I don't see him, we need to get back to the boat now!" he shouted as he grabbed her and started to quickly swim toward the surface.

"Whoa! Hold on Partner!" said Dory pulling back to stop him, "We can't breathe up there remember?"

"What? Are you crazy?" he spun around to face her, "Dory?" There she was floating there, the blue and yellow regal tang fish he knew and loved. She waved a fin at him. He looked down at himself. His human hands were once again the orange fins he remembered. Marlin quickly spun in circles "1…2…3," he said counting his white stripes, a gleeful grin quickly growing across his face. He shot out of his spinning and nearly tackled Dory as he gave her another hug, "WE'RE FISH, AGAIN!"

"Well of course silly, why wouldn't we be?" asked Dory flashing him a completely innocent smile.

Choosing to ignore the fact that Dory might not remember anything Marlin glanced around his surrounding area again. Despite them being fish again, they were still in danger, that shark was still lurking around here somewhere.

"Dory, we need to leave now! Swim straight to the ocean floor, we'll be safest there," instructed Marlin as he started to pull her down.

"But wait…" she started as she was yanked down.

"No time Dory," he interrupted.

"But I didn't get to say hi!" Dory shouted at him, pulling her fin out of his grasp.

"Hi? Hi to who?" Marlin questioned turning around to giving her a confused look.

"Hello."

Marlin froze, his eyes growing wide. That voice, that cold, bone chilling voice. He glanced at Dory floating in front of him. She was waving spastically at the owner of the voice behind him. He slowly turned around, only to be greeted by 230 sharp flesh-eating teeth. Marlin shot backwards, accidently bumping into Dory.

"Hey there Dory and Clown Fish whose name escapes me," greeted the Great White in his big booming, heavily accented voice.

"Hi Bruce!" cheered Dory, before she harshly elbowed Marlin in the side. "Don't be rude say hi," she whispered fiercely to him.

"Hel-Hello," stuttered Marlin, he would never get used to this 'friendly' shark.

"Hey have you seen my brekkie?" asked Bruce glancing around.

"Uhhh," answered the two fish.

"It was two humans just so you know. I was about to eat the tall, darker female one, when the second orange haired shrimp came and pushed her out of the way. Then to top it off they just disappeared," explained the slightly ticked off shark.

"Wait, wait, wait" said Marlin holding up his fins, "I thought you were a vegetarian?"

"I am," confirmed Bruce proudly, "when it comes to fish, but I never said anything about humans. A shark's gotta eat you know."

"Heh heh," chuckled Marlin nervously.

"But Marlin, weren't we…MHMM" started Dory before Marlin quickly clamped a fin over her mouth to quiet her.

"So where's the Little Clown Fish? Looks like he found you two alright," said Bruce nonchalantly glancing around.

Marlin stopped struggling with Dory. "What do you mean?" he asked panic lining his voice.

"Well you two disappeared, right? At least that's what I heard and your lil tike went off with a rescue group to go and find ya."

"WHAT?" shouted Marlin swimming up to look the Great White straight in the eye, "Where'd they go!"

"Uh um," stuttered Bruce, taken aback, "Sydney, I think." Marlin froze up, panic taking over.

Dory swam up next to him and placed a fin gently on his cheek in a soothing action. "There, there it will be okay," she cooed.

"This is bad, Dory. Very bad," whimpered Marlin in barely a whisper, "We get out of one crisis only to end up in another."

Bruce glanced between the two completely confused, "Um I'm not completely sure what's going on here, but I could give you a ride to Sydney if you'd want. I was going to have to head that way anyway, now that my brekkie's gone."

"Sure!" cheered Dory smiling broadly at the shark.

"What do you mean by ride," asked Marlin raising a nonexistent eyebrow in a confused manner. Without a word the giant Great White Shark opened his mouth and graced the two small fish with hundreds of sparkling white and indescribably sharp teeth.

"Oh heck no!" shouted Marlin looking into the black abyss of the monster's mouth. "Thanks, but no thanks. We'll get there on our own. Come on Dory," he turned to face her but she wasn't there, "Dory?"

"Wow! It's dark in here!"

"Please no," pleaded Marlin face palming. He slowly turned, a grim look plastered across his face. "Dory get out of the Shark right now!"

"Aww, but it's cool in here!" whined Dory.

"No Dory!" shouted Marlin firmly, "Get back here now!"

"Bruce said he'd give us a ride so I don't see what the problem is?" argued Dory crossing her fins stubbornly.

"She's right, mate," said Bruce," I really don't might." But Marlin wasn't listening he was too focused on the shark's mouth flapping open and closed with his best friend still inside.

"Dory get out here now!"

"NO!" shouted back Dory sounding more and more like a child.

"Fine," muttered Marlin gulping. Being too concerned for Dory's safety he did the last thing he wanted to do and swam into the ominous toothy cave to pull her out himself. He quickly reached her in the center of the mouth.

"Dory," he started trying to talk some sense into her, "a whale is one thing, a pelican is another, but a shark! No way! I draw the line here! And…" Suddenly everything went dark.

"Oh no."

**Well, what do you think? Show your support for PhantomPhoenix4, and she may continue writing! I for one am very grateful to her for the way she has handled my story, with respect and imagination. R&R people!**


	13. Just Keep Swimming!

**Another exciting chapter, courtesy of PhantomPhoenix4 - enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Just Keep Swimming**

"Another day, other disappointment," mumbled Gurgle sarcastically as the search party returned once again empty handed. The comment won him a slap across the face from Bloat.

"Try being more optimistic in front of the kid would ya!" he whispered harshly, the rest of the gang throwing a glare in Gurgle's direction as reinforcement.

"It's ok," mumbled Nemo down heartened from a patch of sand clouded in shadow that had been serving as his bed.

"No it's not Nemo," responded Peach from her perch, giving Gurgle another glare, "We'll find them."

"She's right Sharkbait," apologized Gurgle, "And I'm sorry. I've never been very positive, ya know? We'll find them!"

"Nah it's ok," the young Clown Fish sniffled rubbing his good fin across his face, "Th-they're not here. Th-they're g-gone!" He broke into uncontrollable sobs.

"Oh it's ok," Deb cooed as she swam over and draped a fin over his small body in a fishy hug, "Don't cry, don't cry." But Nemo just turned his head under her fin and wept. The Tank Gang all looked at the orphaned child with sad eyes.

"What should we do, Gill?" Bubbles asked their fearless leader.

"I don't know," answered Gill swimming over to Deb and Nemo.

"Hey, Sharkbait," said Gill gently as he brushed his good fin across Nemo's cheek, "What do you say we go home? Who knows, maybe they're there!" Nemo looked at Gill with puffy, red eyes.

"You think?"

"Sure kid," Gill responded, glad that he'd taken the bait, "I bet your dad's panicking right now, because you're not where he left you."

"Yeah, he would freak," said Nemo a sad smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. The whole gang took a deep sigh of relief. Gill had bought them a couple more days of hope and for all they knew Marlin and Dory could very well be back on the reef.

"Now come here, Sharkbait," said Gill, "I want Jacques to give you another clean over just in case any of the purple goo is still there."

"Again?" questioned Nemo getting up.

"YES," shouted the entire gang simultaneously.

Jacques had already done this several times since Nemo had been dipped in the stuff yesterday, but everyone was so paranoid about it, that he had cleaned the little fish over and over again. So far no side effects had occurred and they liked to keep it that way.

"Alright, sheesh!" exclaimed Nemo making his way over to the shrimp who was sitting on a rock. As he was wiggling his way over, Nemo looked over out over the harbor floor when he saw movement. He stopped and squinted trying to make out what it was through the murky water. It wasn't a fish; it was too big and moved awkwardly. It was getting closer, creating a dusty cloud, like it was being dragged across the sand. By now the rest of the gang had noticed.

"What is that thing?" questioned Bloat. Gill squinted harder; suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW!" he shouted, "Bloat. Bubbles. Grab Peach!" He grasped Nemo's fin and swam as fast as he could in the opposite direction of the ominous object.

"What is it Gil!" shouted Nemo panicking.

"Nothing good!"

"AHHH!" came a scream from behind them. Nemo glanced back to see a giant net, not as big the one he'd been in before, but still a net. Tangled in its netting was Bloat, all puffed up from panic, Gurgle, Deb, Bubbles, Peach, Jacques - even he with his small lean body couldn't escape. Wait, that was everyone!

"Gill, stop!" shouted Nemo trying to pull out of his grasp, "We have to help them!"

"No don't look back Nemo just keep swimming!" Gill shouted as the net's giant ragged mass started to loom over them.

"GILL!"

"I can't believe this is happening!" shouted Marlin pacing back and forth between the rows of sparkling white shark teeth.

"What?" asked Dory who was watching him, her eyes following his every move. Marlin whipped around to face her, a feral look on this face.

"WE'RE IN…" he started but stopped. "Oh what's the use?" he said throwing his fins to the sky, or rather mouth top, "This is just like the whale!" He swam away from her to keep pacing.

"Why does this keep happening to me! Nemo is lost… again! And once again I find myself in the mouth of a creature that could eat me!"

"Oh it's not so bad!" reassured Dory, "Remember just keep swimming!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" shouted Marlin throwing his fins in the air and turning toward her, but she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy singing her silly chant out loud and drumming on two of Bruce's teeth.

"Why can you remember that silly chant but you can't, for the life of all that is good, remember anything else?" he asked her exasperated.

Dory stopped singing, a thoughtful look on her face, "I don't know, I think… I think it was something my mom used to tell me." Marlin stopped pacing, turning to face Dory, remembering his early thoughts from when he was rowing and she was asleep at his feet.

"Really? What was she like, your mother that is?" he asked cautiously swimming closer to Dory.

"Nice," she bluntly answered.

"And…" prompted Marlin rolling his fin gesturing her to continue.

"I don't really remember," said Dory her gaze far off, "She was blue and… yellow." Marlin gestured again, trying to get Dory beyond the obvious.

"She loved whales," she smiled at this, "I can speak 'whale' you know, listen! WAHAOOOLLLAH!"

Wincing Marlin quickly put a fin gently on her mouth to silence her. Dory was just too easily detracted, but he decided to roll with it.

"Did she teach you that?" he asked removing his fin.

"Oh yeah," smiled Dory, "She taught me loads, like to just keep swimming!"

"Why?" asked Marlin quietly, "Why 'just keep swimming'?"

"I…I… don't…AHHHH MOM!" Dory suddenly screamed. She pushed by Marlin and swam straight at the wall of teeth and ramming into it. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! MOM!" Totally taken a back, Marlin stared frightened at his friend, before gathering himself and swimming after her.

"WOAH, DORY!" he tried to grab her but couldn't, "DORY!" She rammed against the teeth again.

_"She going to hurt herself!"_ quickly Marlin threw himself between the hysterical fish and the wall of teeth. Dory hit him full force, ramming him against the wall. Marlin gasped. It had hurt, but he'd had to do it. He braced himself for another impact, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and turned toward Dory, but he didn't find her. Then he heard the crying. Marlin's eyes grew wide and he looked down. She was lying on Bruce's tongue and Dory, his Dory, his happy-go-lucky, nothing can go wrong Dory, was crying. Not the hurt feelings cry from when he'd first met her, but a true, deep, sorrowful, soul wrenching cry. He rushed to her side.

"Dory? Dory what's wrong?" he asked gently rubbing her cheek like she'd done for him.

"It-it g-got her," sobbed Dory before wailing, "MOOOOM!"

"Shhh," cooed Marlin, "What got her?"

"The th-thing!" she hiccupped, "The th-thing got her!"

"What happened?" asked Marlin beginning to cry himself. He didn't like seeing Dory like this.

"We we-were whale w-watching," cried Dory, "An-and then… an-and th-then…" She whimpered, almost like she was in pain.

"Shh, it's okay Dory."

"Sh-she told m-me to swim. To sw-swim until I c-couldn't any-anymore, to just keep swimming."

Marlin felt his heart wrench _"It must have been something awful", _an attack he decided, _"Like what happened to Coral."_ He hugged Dory tightly crying into her side.

"I'm sorry Dory." He felt guilty. Guilty for pulling suppressed memories to the surface. It wasn't worth learning about her past if it brought her so much pain, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey? Whatcha doing?" a familiar cheery voice asked. Marlin lifted his eyes from Dory's side and met her eyes. She was smiling. He winced.

"She doesn't remember. She's suppressed the memory again," he thought.

"A n-nothing," he said aloud pulling away from her and wiping the tears from his eyes. "You w-want to ask Bruce if we're almost there?" he asked to distract her.

"Sure thing, Partner!" she beamed before yelling, "Hey Brucey! We there?"

"MMMMHHHH" came a deep mumble from the back of the throat.

"Huh, you know, I don't speak 'shark', I only speak 'whale', so…," she turned to Marlin, "I don't know!" She flashed him a brilliant smile and he could help but smile back, even if it was a sad smile.

"Same ol' Dory."

**Wanna see this story finished? R&R like your life depends on it!**


	14. Return of the Tank Gang

**Hello and welcome back to Of Fish and Men :) Once again this chapter, and all forthcoming chapters have been carefully written by a loyal fan, PhantomPhoenix4. Be sure to check out her other works and say thank you!**

**Chapter 14: Return of the Tank Gang**

He was swimming, without a lot of effect for once. It was heaven. He was having a great time playing with Squirt, the Tank Gang, Dory, and all his other friends, but someone was missing.

"Daddy?" questioned Nemo stopping in mid swim to look around. He spun around in circles looking for the orange fish he knew and loved so well. "Daddy!" he was starting to panic. Suddenly he felt a fin rest gently on top of him.

"Nemo," its owner called gently. He turned to face the familiar voice. "Daddy," Nemo called out in relief as he saw his father's kindly, slightly wrinkled face.

"Nemo, wake up!" Marlin said as he gave Nemo a shake. "

"Uh?" said Nemo as his dad's face started to fade being replaced with that of Gill. The little clown fish blinked a few times and rubbed his eye as he slowly rose up from the ground with a weak flick of his tail.

"Nemo?"

"Eh," mumbled the sleepy Nemo, "Hey, Gill." He glanced around and came face to face with a human!

"AHHH!" yelled Nemo darting behind Gill.

"Its okay, Sharkbait," assured Gill although he did sound too sure himself. As Nemo caught his breathe he peeked out from behind his protector and watched the human move away.

"Where are we?"

"Pet Shop," answered Gill simply.

"Pet Shop?" questioned Nemo as he looked out through the glass of the tank. He gasped as he saw dozens of other fish tanks full of other fish in all directions. Then he looked further and saw other animals… big animals, with teeth and claws. He hid his face into Gill side. It was too overwhelming. "What's a Pet Shop?" he asked weakly fearing the answer.

"A place where humans can get fish, dogs, cats, and other animals to keep as pets. The Dentist got most of the others from a place like this," he answered as he scanned the area clearly deep in thought.

Nemo looked around the tank. It was very small compared to the one he was in before, but there was nearly ten times the fish. He looked closer at these fish. Most of them were swimming in circles mumbling gibberish to themselves and had a distance look in their eyes. Every single one of them was ignoring them. Then a thought struck Nemo. He quickly scanned the tank again, before turning back to Gill. "Where are the others?"

"Around," answered Gill turning to Nemo. "I can't see them all, but see," he pointed a fin across the way to another tank. There Nemo could see Gurgle and Bloat. He waved weakly at them. They waved back before pointing back across at what Nemo could only assume was another tank.

"Their telling us where everyone is," said Gill explaining the others' actions as Nemo pressed his face against the glass to try and see the tank Gurgle and Bloat where pointing at. Suddenly a pair of eye balls popped in front of him.

"AHHH!" Nemo screamed again jumping backwards colliding with Gill. The little human giggled and pointed at him turning to the other human behind him. Gill gave a sharp intake of breathe before pushing Nemo behind him and slowing backing away from the glass.

"What Gill?" said Nemo as he tried to catch his breath.

"Your popular, Sharkbait," explained Gill, "That little boy wants you as a pet."

"What?"

"Shh, just lie low and stay behind me"

Nemo watched fearfully as the little boy human kept pointing at him and seemed the be arguing with the other human, who shook her head, before she grabbed him by his hand and dragged him off.

Gill and Nemo shared a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed.

"How'd we get here," whispered Nemo like his mere voice would bring the boy back.

"We were lucky," started Gill, "When we were caught the fishermen, fortunately, noticed that we were not from around here, that we were reef fish. Except instead of just throwing us back they thought that they could sell us for a pretty price. So they put us in a cooler full of water and brought us here."

Nemo took a moment to take it all in. "So now what?" he asked.

"I don't know, Nemo. I don't know."

Slowly very slowly the light of the outside world seeped into the dark cave as Bruce opened his mouth.

"Wahoo!" shouted Dory as she darted out. Marlin following close behind her, going a little slower as to mindful of the sharp teeth above and below him.

"There you are, Mates!" said Bruce.

"Thanks Bruce!" cheered Dory and she swam up and gave the tip of the great white's nose a hug.

"Come on Dory," called Marlin. "Thank you very much Bruce. I…" he hesitated before finishing, "I owe you!"

"No worries, Mate," Bruce waved after them as they swam away, "Oh and Clownfish!"

Marlin stopped and turned back to the great white.

"Take care of her," Bruce said with a dangerously serious voice.

Marlin gaped. "He'd heard," he thought before shouting back, "I will!"

"Alright then, good luck finding Nemo!" he said as he turned tail and swam away.

Marlin watched as the giant shark's ominous shadow his appeared into the darkness of the harbor.

"Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all," thought Marlin.

"Hey, Slowpoke you coming!" called Dory.

"Yeah I'm com… Dory?" he had turned to face her but she wasn't there. Panic immediately taking over, he frantically whipped his head back and forth as he searched for her. "DORY!"

"Hey over here! You gotta see this" she called poking her head out from behind a large rock.

Marlin sighed relieved. "My nerves are shot! I don't know how much of this I can take!" he grumbled as he followed her. "What is it Dor..." His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"Isn't it cool?" said Dory, "It's just like the one back home!" And indeed it was. Right in front of Marlin looming high above his head was an identical silver container leaking the same purple goo. In a flash he had grabbed Dory's hand and forcefully pulled her after him as he swam as far as he possibly could from the evil thing!

"Whoa slow down Partner!" shouted Dory from behind him. He glanced behind him at her face. It was incredibly confused. He slowed to a stop taking deep breaths.

"They're everywhere," he breathed in disbelieve. He glanced back at it but it was nowhere in sight. Out of immediate danger Marlin started to refocus himself. "Nemo. Where are you?"

"NEMO!" he called out across the barren harbor floor.

"ELMO!" shouted Dory catching on.

"Nemo!" he mumbled to his forgetful companion.

"Oh yeah!" she said placing the fin of her fin to her lip before shouting, "BINGO!"

Shaking his head Marlin swam forward a little and shouted again, "NEMO!" He closed his eyes this time listening intently for a response. When he didn't get one, he sighed. "This is going to take too long," he mumbled to himself. "Dory," he said turning to her, "Let's go to the surface." He started to swim up, Dory right behind him. As they got closer Marlin made a beeline to a buoy that came into view. He took a deep breath just before he broke the surface. Blinking his eyes to become accustom to the dry air he looked around. Unsurprisingly he saw boats and then further away in the distance he saw the Opera House and then the Bridge. He felt Dory come up beside him. "Okay Dory I know where we are. I think that we…" he suddenly stopped as he glanced over a saw Dory waving at someone. He followed her gaze, before growing pale at the sight of a pelican coming straight at them.

"DORY GET DOWN!" he shouted as the pelican came within feet of them.

"HEY THERE!" shouted the pelican. Marlin stopped he knew that voice.

"Nigel?"

"You're alive!" he called as he made a clumsily landing on the buoy, "We finally found you!"

"We?" said Marlin spirits rising. "We who!" he pressed.

"Everyone! Gill, Nemo, and everyone else, I even have some of my feathered friends keeping a look out!" Nigel rambled he was so happy.

"Nemo thank goodness," said Marlin relieved, "Where is he?" Abruptly Nigel's happiness disappeared.

"He was captured."

**Ooh, could we be nearing the end of the story? R&R to find out!**


	15. It's a Complicated Emotion

**Hello and welcome back to Of Fish and Men :) Once again this chapter, and all forthcoming chapters have been carefully written by a loyal fan, PhantomPhoenix4. Be sure to check out her other works and say thank you!**

**Chapter 15: It's a Complicated Emotion**

Marlin felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Captured," he whispered to himself. His deepest nightmares flashed before his eyes. The worst of the worst scenarios that could have possibly happened to his son, scenarios that he never thought he'd have to live through again. He brought his fins up to hold his head in a frantic manner. "No… NO!" he screamed as his body started to shake. His mind whirled in depths of his sorrow and he became numb to the world around him. Suddenly he felt a comforting pressure gently grab his fin pulling it away from his face. This pleasant pressure sent tingles down his fin and through Marlin's entire body, growing stronger until it pulled him back to the here and now. He opened his eyes and looked to see Dory holding fins with him. He looked into her eyes and saw all the soothing and encouraging words that didn't have to be uttered. He held her gaze for a brief moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep calming breath and letting it out. "Alright then," he whispered and Dory smiled.

Witnessing a father's anguish, especially this father's, was not something Nigel ever wanted to see again so he bowed his head as if in shame and uttered an apology. "I'm so sorry, mate," he said, "It happened so fast! There was nothing I or the others could-"

"It's okay, Nigel," Marlin interrupted, "We need to focus on a way to save Nemo and-wait were the others caught too?"

"Yeah mate, they were all caught in that there fishing net," Nigel confirmed.

"Are they okay? Where did they go?" asked Dory both concerned and curious.

"They were fine, thank goodness," Nigel answered, "The humans knew they weren't normal harbor fish and put them in one of their cooler things full of water. I followed them until the humans sold them to a Pet Shop in the city."

Marlin's jaw dropped. Nemo was in the human world again! Not only that but in a place that he was probably very close to only a few days ago. Growling in frustration Marlin asked, "Can you take us to them?"

"Sure, but only to the front door. We can't go in the store to get them. We'd have to be human to do that. They'd kick me out before we could even hope to find them, never mind save them!"

"Human," whispered Marlin an idea forming in his head. It was a crazy, desperate idea, but it was very possibly they're only shot. He looked down as some water bounced off his face, his eyes zooming back and forth as he thought. Briefly he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the choppy harbor water. In that moment he took in all his orange fishy features, before making his final decision. "I can do that."

"Huh," said Nigel, but Marlin ignored him.

"Nigel, I have an idea, you're not going to believe it but just trust me. I'll be right back." With that Marlin dove back under the surface making a beeline toward the ominous purple waste at the bottom of the harbor.

"Wait, slow down partner, where are we going?"

Marlin whipped around and came face to face with his bright blue friend.

"Dory," he said, "You were supposed to stay with Nigel."

"I couldn't," said Dory, "You still had my fin." Marlin's eyes flashed down and he blushed. He quickly let it go. "Sorry," he muttered.

Dory smiled, "It's okay, I liked it."

Marlin's blush suddenly took on a whole new shade of red. "Uh… so did I," he muttered before saying more directly, "I need you to go back to Nigel."

"But I want to stay with you."

"No, Dory, go back to Nigel."

"No," she said stubbornly crossing her fins.

Marlin sighed exasperated. "Dory, please," he pleaded before gently grabbing her fin again, "Where I'm going and what I'm about to do, you can't come. Not that I don't want you to, I… I just don't want you to get hurt." He looked up to meet her ruby red eyes and saw her smiling down at him. Suddenly, before Marlin could do anything Dory quickly leaned forward and kissed him. For what seemed like the millionth time that day Marlin's head spun, but this time it was different. This spinning felt good, heavenly even. Then as suddenly as it had started it ended as Dory pulled away, leaving a very dazed and very stunned clownfish. She then quickly turned around and with a cheerful smirk said, "Well since you asked so nicely," and headed back to meet their feathered friend.

Marlin just floated there for a moment, reeling in what had just happened. It was so sudden, so unexpected, but the more he thought about it he realized that it wasn't, but never mind that now. It had happened. He liked it. And he was already considering doing it again, but he had a job to do, the most important job ever, being a dad.

Shaking off his arising feelings, Marlin started swimming toward the malevolent metallic container sitting haphazardly on the harbor floor. He quickly reached it. He stared down at the purple goo clinging to the slightly rusted silver surface of the container in disgust, before reaching down, his face full of determination, and dragged his fin through the slime gathering a giant hand full. He then turned fin and swam back to the buoy.

As he breached the surface he quickly found Dory floating nearby and Nigel still perched up above. "Okay, guys," he addressed them," I'm going to need you to follow everything I say if this is going to work, okay?" They nodded. "Okay, Nigel I need you to take Dory and then head toward the store."

"Uh, sure mate, but what about you?" asked Nigel confused as he gently scooped up Dory with is bill.

"I'm going to save my son," answered Marlin and with that he popped the purple goo in his mouth.

**Exciting, yes? R&R to get the next chapter!**


	16. Finding Nemo

**Another exciting chapter from PhantomPhoenix4, please R&R telling her how much you love her! :)**

**Chapter 16: Finding Nemo**

The pain hit Marlin immediately. Tremors of agony rippled through his tiny fish body, stretching and pulling him until he was sure he couldn't take it anymore. However this time he was prepared and willing to endure the torture. Marlin bent forward and clinched his belly as a fire of pain, worse than before, suddenly erupted inside of him. Then as quickly as it had started the pain subsided. Marlin gasped releasing a fit of bubbles into the ocean, but when he tried to inhale his body convulsed and he gagged. In a panic Marlin flailed out his fins-no arms until he felt his fingertips brush against a cold metal. Grabbing it he pulled himself upward until he felt his lungs fill with life giving oxygen. Coughing and gasping with water pouring out of his mouth in waves, the now human Marlin pulled himself up the ladder steps onto the bright red buoy and collapsed. As he lay there gasping his vision focused and cleared to reveal the vast and glorious city of Sydney staring down at him.

"Nemo, I'm coming," he whispered to the city.

Motivated and recovered the orange clad boy slapped his hands down on the surface of the buoy and pulled himself up, only to come nose to beak with a large pelican.

"AH", screamed Marlin startled as he flew backwards waving his arms as he nearly falling back into the water.

"Nigel!" he yelled accusingly at the bird as he caught his balance. The large bird didn't react. Nigel was stone still with his wings laying limp at his sides, beak hanging slightly open, and eyes, the sized of saucers, were staring right at Marlin following his every move.

"Nigel?" asked Marlin as he gazed at the bird in confusion. Suddenly the pelican started squawking up a storm. Marlin flinched back at the noise.

"Nigel!" but he wasn't listening he just kept screeching in his own odd bird language. That's when it hit Marlin; he wasn't a member of the animal kingdom anymore. He couldn't understand his friend anymore. Frustrated Marlin slapped his forehead, hurting his self again.

"This is going to make things difficult," he grumbled before parting his fingers to look at the bird again. Nigel was still scurrying around in what Marlin suspected was panic and confusion flapping its mouth open and closed as in squawked. Then Marlin glimpsed a flash of blue bouncing around in there.

He gasped, "He's going to swallow Dory!" Quickly and without losing his balance, the red head grabbed the bird stopping him in his rant.

"Nigel, I understand that this," he said gesturing to himself, "is weird. Okay beyond weird! But I really, really just need you to calm down. Okay?"

Nigel nodded stiffly, before letting out a series of squawks that resembled a question. Marlin sighed, "I can't understand you, but yes it's me! It was some purple waste in the ocean that did this to me. And yes this is why you could not find me and Dory earlier. Okay?" Nigel nodded again.

"Good, now please calm down you're going to hurt Dory." Nigel blinked and opened his mouth as if to check that the little fish was still there. Dory popped up and stuck her head out waving at Marlin.

"Hi, Dory," said Marlin smiling as he gently stroked her top fin with a finger. She beamed up at him before driving back into the depths of the pelican's mouth. After she had disappeared Marlin turned his attention back to Nigel.

"Now, please take me to my son." With a final nod Nigel spread his wings and leaped into the air. Then taking a deep breath Marlin jumped into the water after him.

Swimming was, to say the least, not Marlin's strong suit. He had been able to pull it together when Dory was about to be eaten, but that was exactly it, she was in trouble! Adrenalin had taking over his systems in that moment and had allowed him to save her. Now it was Nemo that was in trouble and although the adrenal rush was not there he pushed forward. He kicked and flapped his arms pushing forward through the rough harbor water.

"I swear if I make it through this I'll never take swimming for granted again," thought Marlin just as a great wave crashed down on top of him pushing him under. Marlin swirled and flopped around under the water. He tried to open his eyes, but everything was blurred and the salt made it hurt. He couldn't tell which way was up and which was down and he was running out of air. In a panic he flailed himself in the direction he hoped was up. Marlin kicked as hard as he could but the surface wasn't getting any closer. Then his breathe ran out. Marlin closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Nemo," his mind whispered, "I just didn't think this through."

"Just keep swimming." Marlin's eyes flew open as Dory's voice exploded in his head. He threw a hand forward and kicked down forcefully as Dory's theme song rang through his brain, encouraging him and pushing him forward.

"Just keep swimming!" He kicked again. "Just keep swimming, swimming." He could make out the light now. "What do we do we swim, swim, swim." Finally his head burst through the water and he gasped taking in a much needed breath of air, but he did stop. He could see Nigel soaring in circles above, waiting for him. The song started again, this time he sang long.

"Just keep swimming," he huffed as he swam toward the shore the pelican was heading for, refusing to be pushed under again as the waves crashed down on him. Finally after five verses of the song Marlin reached a dock. He feebly grabbed the safety ladder and pulled his self up. After a few steps a hand abruptly grabbed him by the collar lifting him up the rest of the way.

"Hey kid you okay?" said a middle aged man with concern. Marlin fell to his hands and knees to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," he choked out as he started to make his way to his feet.

"You sure cause…" but Marlin wasn't listening to the man anymore, he had focused all attention on the large pelican perched about twenty feet away. Marlin ran toward it in a sprint.

"Lead the way," he shouted as he got closer. Nigel nodded and took to the sky, Marlin in quick pursuit.

Marlin never took his eyes off the bird. Cars honked as he ran across the street into traffic, one missing him by inches. He stumbled briefly when he reached the other side. His hands flew out to catch him but he didn't stop running even as they hit the ground. Stumbling forward he pushed people out of his way. They shouted and cursed at him, but he didn't stop he only threw short apologizes back at them. Nigel rounded a corner, disappearing between two tall skyscrapers.

"Darn it," cursed Marlin as he sprinted forward, dodging people on the crowded sidewalk, before he reached the corner and skidded as he made a sharp turn. He slid to the ground, scrapping his knee.

"Ow," he hissed but didn't stop to look at it. He found Nigel a little ahead drifting high above the street lights and crisscrossing city wires. Marlin sped up, slightly limping, to catch up to the bird. Nigel suddenly descended and landed on the roof of a small building nestled between two larger ones. Marlin looked at it. He still couldn't read human, but judging by the pictures of dogs, cats, and fish, he figured this was the pet store. He looked up at Nigel, on his perch for confirmation. The pelican nodded. Marlin didn't need any more convincing than that.

"Nemo!" he shouted as he ran through the front doors. The store attendant looked up at him startled.

"May I help you?" she asked suspiciously. She didn't like the look of this boy, he was soaking wet, his white pants were filthy, he was also out of breathe, had a bloody knee, and was shouting nonsense. No, she did not like this boy at all.

Marlin stared at her for a moment stumbling over her question. What was he supposed to say, 'I'm looking for my clown fish son'? As far as his human experience went he knew that probably wouldn't go over well.

"Sir?"

Oops he had waited too long. "Yes, I'm looking for some fish?" he tried uncertainly. With a roll of her eyes the woman pointed at the far wall.

"Oh right, thank you," he said as he quickly walked over to the fish aquariums.

Nemo watched with interest as Gill, Gurgle, and Bloat talked to each other across the store in some sort of sign language, then as Gurgle relayed the message to the others scattered outside his vision.

"What's up, Gill?" he asked.

"We're devising an escape plan," Gill answered before he sighed in frustration, "But it's going to be difficult since we're not all together." He pinched the brim of his nose, shut his eyes, and took a deep breath. Nemo watched in concern, he'd never seen his friend so distressed.

"We need a miracle," whispered Gill. At that Nemo's eye's drifted down in despair.

"I didn't even find my dad," he thought sadly. Suddenly a flash of orange caught his eye. His eyes shot open.

"Oh no, not again," he whispered grabbing at Gill to get his attention, but Gill ignored him, he was so deep in thought. Every time a there was a human there was the possibility of one of them getting taken away.

Marlin started looking in all the tanks. There had to be at least thirty and there were hundreds of fish. He started to panic.

"What if I can't find him? What if he's already been taken?" he thought in horror.

Nemo watched the orange shirted human look around the fish tanks. He seemed to be in a panic his eyes were moving so fast back and forth across the tanks, suddenly Nemo and the human locked eyes. A huge smile spread on to the boy's face and he took two quick steps toward Nemo. The young clown fish backed up as the human put his nose to the glass never taking his eyes away from him, the look of joy and relief never leaving his face.

"Nemo."


	17. Mine! Mine!

**Woo! Made it to 17 chapters, that's pretty damn amazing :) Please say a big thank you to your savior, PhantomPhoenix4! (And remember to R&R!)**

**Chapter 17: Mine! Mine!**

Nemo stared at the human in horror.

"He knows my name," he thought startled, "How... how's that possible." He studied the human's face. He looked…familiar. He took in the human's red hair and clothes, trying to place him. Was he someone from the dentist's office? No, that wasn't it. He glanced at the boy's smile. It was so big and full of relief. He knew that smile, but from where?

The boy moved wiping away tears that had come to his eyes, breaking Nemo's trance.

"I'm so glad, I found you, Nemo," the boy beamed. Nemo was so confused. He watched as the human looked around him as if to check for something, before he quickly reached up and took the lid off the tank.

"Gill," Nemo called fearfully. Suddenly the human dove his hand into the tank, scattering the other fish, and headed right toward Nemo. The small fish was paralyzed and he closed his eyes in fright. He could feel the human brushed over his back fin then down to gently hold his 'lucky' fin. Against his will Nemo opened his eyes and relaxed at the touch. It was familiar, comforting, gentle… fatherly. Nemo's eye's shot up to meet the human's again. They were a dark orange color, with tears still hanging in the corners. Dark orange… like… his…

"Daddy?" he whispered. Abruptly Nemo was pushed to the side as a large weight was thrown against him.

"Nemo! What are you doing?" shouted Gill as he pulled the small fish behind him backing away from the offending hand. The boy pulled his hand out of the tank looking both irritated and thankful at the same time.

"I should have known you'd protect him, Gill, even from me. Thanks."

Gill gaped at the human, his mouth falling open, before his confused glare intensified to one of suspension.

"It's a trick," Gill told Nemo as he pulled the kid closer, "There's no way he could know my name."

"He knew mine too," confessed Nemo. Gill gasped. One lucky guess he could dismiss, but two! He turned back to the human studying his face.

"I don't trust him," said Gill after a momentary pause. "He…" but Marlin cut him off.

"How am I going to get you out of here," the human asked mostly to himself, before he apparently got an idea and left the glass walking across the store.

"Shoot!" cried Gill, "He's going to buy us!" He quickly darted over to the glass pulling Nemo along with him. He looked over to Gurgle's and Bloat's tank and told them the bad news. Horror overtook the other's faces.

"It's up to you now," he said aloud turning away to face Nemo.

"Nemo…" he paused, "I'm sorry, I got you into this mess and I'm sorry we never found you're old man."

"But Gill," tried Nemo but the human had returned, this time with a girl human who had a net and several plastic bags with her.

Marlin was so happy. The situation had looked very bleak if he was perfectly honest with himself, but none of that mattered now. As long as Nemo and the others were still in those horrid tanks their troubles weren't over. Marlin had practically grabbed the lady and dragged her over to the fish. She was less then enthusiastic to help him.

"Which one do you want," she asked, more like demanded. She really didn't like being bothered by this kid.

"Those two, the Clown Fish and the Moorish Idol" he said pointing to Nemo and Gill. She sighed and stuck the fish net into the tank. The two fish swam away from it in a panic, Gill pulling Nemo along. Marlin watched in horror, knowing that the two were terrified of him and the prospect of being caught in a net. His heart nearly broke at the look of desperation on Nemo's face but he also knew that this was the only way he was going to get them back to the ocean safely. Finally the store attendant caught the duo, but had to use nearly all her strength to pull them out as they pushed down against the net trying to take it down. Marlin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now I know where he learned that," he said to himself with a smile.

"Excuse me," asked the lady as she tied off the bag she had put the fish into.

"Nothing," said Marlin taking the bag from her. "Just glad to have my son back," he added to himself.

"What did he say?" shouted Gill in disbelief.

"I think….that that's my dad," answered Nemo uncertainly pointing a fin up at the boy.

"Nemo you've lost it," said Gill, "It's just not possible." He looked at the human again. This time noticing that he was wearing an orange and white striped shirt, white shorts, and had orange hair. As fair as humans went he did look very clown fish like, but that didn't prove anything. Fish just don't turn into humans!

"There no time to dwell on that now," he said turning back to Nemo, "We have bigger problems to deal with."

"Can I do anything else for you?" asked the attendant after she had already started walking away, in the hope that he didn't.

"Yes there is," said Marlin stopping her in her tracks. He quickly looked around scanning the tanks for the others. He finally spotted Deb, Peach, and Jacques watching him from a tank a few down from Nemo's.

"There!" he shouted startling the lady, "I'd like those three, the little pink starfish, the blue Damselfish and the smallest shrimp."

The lady sighed and firstly grabbed Peach and Jacques, placing them in a bag and before going to grab Deb. She scooped up a random Damselfish only to have the boy stop her.

"No not that one," he said firmly pointing at the other fish that was identically the one she had in her hand, "That one!"

"Picky little brat," she mumbled as she caught the correct fish.

"Now why would a human care about which fish he got?" Gill asked Nemo, not that he was complaining or anything, he was just curious about this strange human. Nemo just shrugged his suspicions about the human growing.

"Anything else," she asked handing him the bags. Marlin looked around again, spotting Gurgle and Bloat.

"I like those too, please," he said gesturing to the Puffer fish and the Royal Grammar.

"I can't believe it," breathed Gill, "He's collecting all the others!" Nemo nodded, watching in awe.

"Daddy, is that really you?" he whispered.

"Is that all?" asked the attendant, not even trying to hide her irritation anymore. Marlin took a second to count the fish in his arms.

"Nemo, Gill, Gurgle, Bloat, Peach, Deb, Jacques… BUBBLES!" he cried, once again startling the lady. He whipped his head around searching for the Yellow Tang.

"He knew our names! All our names!" cried Nemo, "It is my Dad!"

"Now don't get carried away, Sharkbait," said Gill giving sideway glances at the others who were staring between him and their human savior.

Marlin couldn't find Bubbles. Dread started to creep up his throat. He started going around to every tank carefully, searching for the bubble obsessed fish.

"No, no, he can't be gone," cried Marlin turning to the fish, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he was too late to save them all. "Guys, where's Bubbles?" The fish all looked at him in wonder and confusion. Marlin let out a frustrated growl, how he hated not being unable to talk to them. He felt a pressure on his left palm. He turned to the feeling only to see Nemo pushing against the bag.

"Nemo," he said bringing his son up to eye level, "Do you know where he is?" Nemo nodded he had found all his friends once he was able to see. Gill watched on in uncertainty.

"He's over there, Dad!" shouted Nemo pointing down to the left. Marlin followed his son's fin to a tank on the floor in the corner. He bent down to eye level with the tank and saw in the very back the bright yellow fish gazing back up at him through some fake vegetation.

"Oh thank goodness," breathed Marlin putting his forehead to the glass, he was getting to old for all this stress. He turned back to the lady, "That one too, please."

The lady watched the strange boy in absolute bewilderment, but said nothing as she handed him his fish.

"Now are you done?" she asked rudely.

"Yes," said Marlin in relief as he cradled the fish close to his chest.

"Alright, then now all you need to do is pay," she said placing her hands on her hips watching the boy closely. Marlin's expression faltered.

"Pay?" he asked.

"Yes!" said the lady as she pushed the boy toward the register. "Unless you don't have any money," she added wickedly.

"Of-Of course I have money," answered Marlin pulling away from the lady. He had to think fast if he was going to get out of this one.

"Good," she said as she went behind the counter to ring him up. She turned away from the boy to add up the price on the register, "Now let's see that was… five tropical fish, a starfish, and a shrimp. That comes to two-" She turned around and gasped. The boy was gone.


	18. Proper Exiting Technique

**Eighteen Chapters and still counting! :D Thank you PHANTOMPHOENIX4 and Merry Christmas everyone! R&R!**

**Chapter 18: Proper Exiting Technique**

Marlin ran for it. The second that mean girl had turned around he had bolted straight out the Pet Shop doors and onto the busy city sidewalk.

"Nigel!" he yelled to the sky as he pushed his way through the crowds. He needed to be guided back to the ocean and he really need to know that Dory was okay. Now that he had been reunited with everyone he wanted to make sure it stayed that way. He looked toward the sky holding the bags gently in his arms, slowing to a brisk walk so not to jostle them up as much. He still couldn't see the bird.

"Nigel!" he cried again. Suddenly a pelican came soaring out from behind a billboard and down toward him. Nigel landed on the hood of a parked yellow taxi ahead of Marlin, people backing away and pointing at the sudden appearance of the large bird. Marlin jogged up to him.

"Hey Nigel," he said, a huge grin spreading on his face, as he held the fish up for him to see, "I got them, safe and sound."

Nigel squawked in approval shuffling from foot the foot in a little dance.

"I can't believe it! It's Nigel!" cried Gill in disbelief.

"And look!" squealed Nemo in delight pointing at Nigel's mouth, "There's Dory!" The little blue tang had stuck her head out and was beaming and waving franticly at them all.

"Dory, thank goodness, you're still safe," Marlin whispered to himself.

"Hey mates! Boy I thought you all were goners!" he addressed the fish sounding like he had a full mouth, which he did.

"Nigel!" shouted Gill through the bag, "We're so glad to see you! But if you have Dory, where's Marlin?"

"You'll looking at him mate!" Nigel said pointing to the boy. The fish all gasped.

"Heh… Hi," said Marlin guessing what conversation between the bird and fish was about.

"No way," said Bloat.

"That's not possible, the scientific consequences that would imply…," ranted Gurgle.

"Looks like you where right, Sharkbait," said Gill, "Though I don't believe it."

"You're telling me mate," said Nigel, "I don't believe it eith..."

"THERE HE IS!"

Marlin turned toward the shout. It was the shop lady and she wasn't alone. She was accompanied by several uniformed men, who were running right for him!

"Oh Jeez!" cried Marlin before turning back to the pelican, "We got to go!" And with that he started running again. Nigel flew after him soaring low just above Marlin's head, before taking the lead. Marlin followed the bird, trying his best not to shake his precious cargo too much.

"We-We-Well th-this is just gr-great!" shouted Gurgle as he bounced around his bag.

"St-Stop C-Complaining!" Gill yelled back as he too was jostled around, him and Nemo colliding a couple of times.

Nigel was doing a great job of craving a path through the crowd for Marlin. The large pelican was flying so low in front of him that people were jumping aside in surprise and fright to avoid the bird, and consequently Marlin, then unknowingly marching right back into place after the danger had passed to block the police.

"Stop that Kid!" yelled the lead officer as he pushed his way through the crowd trying to catch up to the orange wearing juvenile delinquent. Marlin didn't look back, he just needed to get back to the ocean. More than once he felt fingers ghost over his shirt collar as someone tried to grab him, whether it was an officer or a passerby he didn't know. He just needed to get to the ocean! Nigel turned a corner ahead of him. He turned and ran smack tab into someone, falling backwards from the impact. He landed roughly on his elbows and luckily didn't drop the fish. Before he could even make the move to get up he was violently grabbed from behind and lifted off the ground.

"GOTCHA!"It was the officer.

Time seemed to slow down. Marlin struggled and kicked trying to get out of the policeman's iron grip.

"No, please, no!" he shouted struggling harder. The officer grunted.

"STOP STRUGGLING PUNK!" Suddenly, the officer made a move to take the fish, going for the bag containing Nemo!

"NO!" cried Marlin a new fire burning in his eyes. He kicked again this time his aim was true and he nailed the officer where it counts. The policeman clenched back at the pain…but didn't let go of his captive.

"Nice try, kid," the officer sneered, pulling Marlin closer tightly by the collar, "But not good enough."

By now the other officers were arriving, creating quite a scene in the busy city street. Marlin was in a panic.

"No, this can't be happening! We were so close!" he screamed in the original officer's face, struggling for all it was worth as another officer tried to take the fish.

"Stop screaming punk," he said, "Think you can get away with robbery in my town! You got another thing coming." The other officer finally yanked the bag with Nemo and Gill out of Marlin's grasp.

"NOOO!" Marlin cried.

Suddenly a flash of feathers exploded between Marlin and the officer. Marlin fell roughly on his feet, barely catching his balance.

"Nigel!" screamed Marlin, watching as the brave bird pecked and squawked mercilessly at the officers.

"RUN!" screamed Nigel over his shoulder at Marlin. Marlin hesitated for a moment before turning tail and starting to run. However, before he could take even two steps…

"SQUAWK!" A pained bird screech rattled the air. Marlin whipped back around only to see Nigel lying on the ground, not moving, with an officer holding a nightstick standing over him.

"NIGEL!" screamed Marlin and the fish.

"What happened, Gill? What did that human do?" Nemo asked Gill in a panic, but Gill didn't answer.

"No this can't be happening!" cried Marlin his eyes watering up as he stood frozen, even as the policemen started to approach him. "He was helping! He was holding… DORY!"


	19. Dory!

**Chapter 19 from PHANTOMPHOENIX4 :) And a good cliffhanger awaits you! Enjoy, and R&R!**

**Chapter 19: Dory!**

Springing into action Marlin ran back to the wounded bird. There was a lot of commotion around in the crowd following the policemen's violent act. In fact the crowd had turned on the officers, angry that such a thing had occurred. But Marlin wasn't concerned with being caught anymore he just wanted to find Dory. Adrenaline working at top gear through his body, Marlin was at the bird's side in a heartbeat. Falling to his knees the fish-boy carefully maneuvered the bags in his arms so that he could lift the wounded bird's head toward him.

"NIGEL!" cried the fish. The wounded bird weakly lifted his head.

"Mates," he whispered before falling limp in Marlin's arms. Panic and fear taking over Marlin he placed a hand on the bird's chest. Holding his breath he waited. Finally, Marlin let it out in a sigh of relief as he felt the pelican's heart beat steadily.

"He's alive," he told the fish, "Now to get Dory" he added to himself. Marlin feeling horrible for the wounded bird, but determined to get Dory out of his mouth gently stroked the bird's feathers, with his free hand, in an apologetic gesture before bringing it to Nigel's mouth and prying it open.

"Dory are you…" Marlin started but stopped. She wasn't there! "Dory? DORY!" He opened the bird's mouth wider looking farther into the enormous mouth. Panicking he turned away from Nigel and started scanning the ground searching frantically for his best friend. He couldn't see her, where did she go. Seconds past and he still hadn't found her.

"Where's Dory?" asked Nemo glancing at Gill whose eyes were darting anxiously back and forth scanning the scene before they fell back on the young clown fish.

"She..." he tried to say, "She…" He couldn't say it, it was too horrible. The clown fish looked over, through the plastic, at his other friends in search of an answer.

Finally Gurgle spoke up voicing what the others did not want to attempt, "She must've fell out when Nigel was hit."

Time stopped as the realization and the full weight of the situation came to Nemo. Dory was out of Nigel's mouth, exposed to the human world, with no water. Horror crept up through his tiny body. "DORRRY!" He screamed frantically as he started swimming circles around the bag looking for any glimpse of the one fish that was the closest thing he'd ever had to a mother. He looked everywhere. His eyes quickly glanced over at the shoes of the crowd, before moving on, but he quickly looked back having something bright blue catch his eye.

"DORY!" he and his father shouted at the same time. Marlin dove for Dory, terrified that she may be stepped on. Aggressively pushing people's feet away, Marlin scooped Dory carefully into his hand.

His heart swelled as he finally held her safely in his arms. "Dory! Thank goodness I found you! Are you…" he stopped, "Dory?" She wasn't moving and her eyes were closed.

"Dory?" asked Marlin again, fear creeping into his voice before the relation came to him.

"WATER!" he shouted eyes going wide. He sprang to his feet and took off in a run, before once again coming to a screeching halt.

"Nigel" He couldn't just leave him, not after all he had done. He went back to aid his friend.

"Ok, ok. How am I going to do this," he said to himself as he quickly tried to figure out how he was going to carry the wounded bird, Dory, and the others. Time was of the essence, even though for the last few minutes it seemed to be moving in slow motion. Marlin glanced down at his precious cargo, first at his son, then at his unconscious best friend, before looking back at the wounded bird. He realized that it was impossible for him and right now Dory was in the most in danger.

"I'm sorry," whispered Marlin to the bird, voice full of regret, before he turned around and ran.

He ran and ran. He knew where he was going just not how to get there, but that didn't stop him. He had to just keep running. The ocean was his goal just like it had been a few minutes ago, but this time the need for the big blue was more pressing and urgent. He weaved himself through the city blocks as fast as he could letting instinct guide him. He ran past what had to be hundreds of people, but he didn't see them, they were like ghosts to him all he saw was her. Her with her beautiful ruby eyes and giant caring smile, and how he hoped- prayed-he would see them again. Time ticked away. Finally, after what seemed like hours he saw it, the ocean… water. He sprinted to it, before slowing at the edge. Carefully he placed the bagged fish down a rock, for safe keeping, before he quickly stepping into the water and kneeling, finally, placed Dory in the water.


	20. Rats With Wings

**Brand new chapter, courtesy of PHANTOMPHOENIX4! R&R please! :)**

**Chapter 20: Rats With Wings**

"Dory?" Marlin panted out of breathe, "You okay?". No response.

"Dory?" Marlin repeated gently stroking her side, "Come on Dory, wake up. We made it! We're back to the ocean and everyone's safe!"

She still didn't respond.

"Oh no! Dory!" he screamed softly poking her side in vain to wake her.

"Please Dory," he said tears now streaming down his face, "NO PLEASE! I LOVE YOU, PLEASE NO!"

He continued stroking her side, freely weeping, watching her for an eye flutter, a twitch, anything! Nothing changed. The clown fish's head fell forward in grief, his tears hitting the surface just above the blue tang creating ripples in the strangely calm water. Marlin sat like that for what seemed like an eternity tears still flowing down his face as he drowned in his own ocean of sorrow. Suddenly, something whipped by his head ruffling his orange hair. In a daze the fish boy tore his eyes away from his dear friend and turned to see what it was. His blood ran cold. Seagulls were attacking the others!

"DAD!" screamed Nemo. He was terrified, there were gulls everywhere, pecking furiously at their bags.

"STAY CLOSE TO ME NEMO", shouted Gill as he pulled the young fish close and moved toward the center of the bag, as far away from the rat birds as possible. Nemo looked to the others, they weren't in any better of a situation.

"DAD!" cried Nemo again.

"I'm coming Nemo!" Marlin shouted as he kicked his way through the mob of gulls. The birds pecked and scratched at him defending their food but Marlin pushed through determined to reach his son and friends.

"Whoa"

Nemo had never seen his dad act this fearless before. He just jumped right into the pile of gulls, tossing birds aside and throwing in a punch or a kick where necessary. Nemo had heard of his father's bravery from when he had journeyed to find him the first time but there's a difference between hearing a story and seeing it right in front of you. As Nemo looked on in awe and fear at his father his vision of Marlin was suddenly blocked by a blob of white feathers. Nemo's eyes followed the blob up until he could see its head. The white monster gazed right back before opening its beak and screeching

"MIIIINE!"

"AH!" Nemo clung to Gill tighter.

Marlin was close. The three steps it took to get to the fish seemed to take him hours when in fact it had only taken a few seconds. He reached out his hand toward the bags. Suddenly the bird closest to Nemo's bag bent forward and grasped it between its beak.

"Oh no" said Gill. Nemo looked away from the bird to his dad in terror. Time slowed as he and his father made eye contact before the bird spread its wings and jumping into the air, bag and all.

"NEMO!"

"DADDY!"

Marlin needed to act fast. In a burst of adrenaline Marlin closed the remaining distance between him and the fish. He jumped onto the rock he had placed them, being mind full of the others, and launched himself into the air after the bird. He reached his hand out, his fingers brushing the bag under the bird. He was almost there.

"GOTCHA!" Marlin had snagged the bag by his finger tips, pulling the bird down with it.

Nemo and Gill bounced around the bag as Marlin landed roughly on the ground. Nemo let out a breathe he hadn't realized he had been holding and he heard Gill do the same. Then came the screeching. Nemo covered his ears with his fins. The gull was flailing about in front of Marlin's face trying to reclaim the fish screaming angrily as it did so. Nemo watched as Marlin pried the birds finned talons from the bag. Then in a fit of anger and adrenaline Marlin tossed the bird roughly at the other gulls.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME AFTER MY SON AGAIN!" Marlin yelled rage echoing deeply in his voice.

Nemo watched in amazement as the usually relentless birds all took off into the sky at once.

Marlin stood there and held his ground until the very last bird was out of sight.


	21. Captured

**Brand new chapter, courtesy of PHANTOMPHOENIX4! R&R please! :)**

**Chapter 21: Captured**

Once the last gull had rounded the corner of the closest building Marlin fell to his knees. He cradled Nemo and Gill close to his chest as he tried to catch his breath, the adrenaline and terror of the moment fading. After a moment or two he pulled himself together and stood up. He quickly gathered all the fish and headed back toward the water.

Wading in past his knees Marlin quickly found Dory. He bent down on to his knees the water now at his waist and finally started releasing the fish. His fingers, numb and twitchy from all the terrifying excitement, fumbled with the knot. After a moment he final got it undone and with a sigh of relief he gently released his son back into the ocean.

Nemo swam out of the bag glad this long and terrifying adventure was coming to a close.

"YAY! We're free Gill!" Nemo shouted as he swam circles around his father's arms while he untied the others. After a moment he realized that Gill hadn't responded.

"Gill?" He looked around before spotting him next to a familiar blue tang.

"DORY!" shouted the little clown fish as he swam to her side.

"Dory, are you…okay," asked Nemo at first concerned but his tone changing as he came closer and realized she was unconscious.

"Dory?" he said worried as he ran a fin over her face. She didn't stir. Nemo looked at Gill who quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry Nemo," he said as the others swimming up behind the scarred Morrish Idol, each losing their smiles of joy at the sight of Dory.

"NO!" The little fish went back to his friend's side and shook her gently.

"Sweety," said Peach softly, "Stop."

"NO! She's my MOM!"

"Nemo," whispered Gill swimming closer.

"NO! NO!" screamed the little clown fish invisible tears streaming down his face. He covered his eyes with his good fin, "No, no, Dory, please." He felt something soft ran across his back fin. He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Daddy," he cried flinging himself at the hand running itself across his back and hugging it.

"Shh, Nemo," Marlin cooed through the water, "It'll be okay." But as he said this a tear of his own ran down his cheek.

Nemo looked up at him then back at Dory, before letting go of his father's hand and swimming to the surface.

"Nemo!" said Marlin as his son broke the surface. He lifted his hand over to push Nemo back under the surface, but Nemo pushed the hand away. Gill swam up and joined his little orange friend.

"Nemo, you need to go back underwater," Marlin softly scolded while still running a finger along Nemo's back.

"I'm fine, Dad, my gills are under the water. Besides what about you! You're still human! And what about Dory!"

Marlin sighed, "Nemo I can't understand you. But hopefully the purple goo will wear off soon and then I'll be back to normal."

"Purple Goo?" said Gill, "The stuff we found in the harbor?"

"Is that what turned you human, Dad," the little fish sniffled.

Marlin pitched his nose, once again frustrated that he couldn't talk to them.

"I'm sorry Nemo, I just don't understand." Nemo's eyes fell dishearten.

Gill swam over to his side, "I have an idea Sharkbait," he said before lifting his scarred fin and gesturing up and down at Marlin."

Marlin blinked a looked down at himself, "Oh! Why am I human?" The fish nodded.

"There is this purple waste in a barrel out here in the harbor and more out on the reef. Me and Dory," he paused the sadness of just saying her name stunning him for a second. He took a deep breath before continuing, "we… we ate some and it turned us human switch is why you couldn't find us."

The fish stared at him for a second in surprise.

"Good thing you didn't eat any Sharkbait," concluded Gill.

"Yeah, but does it wear off."

Again guessing what the two were asking him he answered, "The goo's effects don't last. It wore off after a few days the first time, but I ate some again so I could rescue you from the Pet Shop."

"How long will it last," asked Gill. Suddenly Gurgle surfaced behind him, "HEY Guys!"

"Shh, Gurgle," said Gill, "Well Marlin."

"But its Dory!" blurted out Gurgle.

"What about Dory!" said Marlin. The fish looked at him.

"Wait, Dad, can you understand us now," asked Nemo perking up.

"Huh? Wait YES! Yes I can. It must be wearing off!" said Marlin excitedly.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, KID" shouted a familiar voice from behind him.

"What," said Marlin turning his head only to have it shoved forward into the water as he was grabbed from behind. While underwater he got one last glance at the fish and in the final moment before he was forced back up he saw the terror in his son's eyes.

"NEMO!" Marlin yelled as he was dragged out of the water.

"Dad!" Nemo shouted back resurfacing the Tank Gang right behind him.

Now on land Marlin found himself forced violently to the ground and his wrists swung painfully behind him as he was handcuffed.

"NO!" Marlin struggled, "NEMO!"

"Shut it, punk," said the police officer as he loomed over the fish boy. Marlin glared up at him struggling harder with the other officer that had dragged him from the water.

"So, you let them go," continued the officer holding the torn fish bags, "That's going to increase the severity of your punishment. You're coming with us." With that the officers grabbed Marlin by his arms and started pushing him toward the waiting cop car.

"NO, DAD!" screamed Nemo starting to case after him. Gill held him back.

"No, Nemo, they'll catch you too. There's nothing we can do."

As Marlin got farther away he could feel tears swelling in his eyes again,"GILL, TAKE CARE OF NEMO!" he shouted desperately, "GO HOME! JUST GET NEMO HOME!"

"I said shut it, Punk," said the officer as he forced the struggling kid into the back of the cruiser.

As Marlin was shoved in to the car he shouted "I LOVE YOU, NEM-" but was cut off as the door shut in his face.


	22. The End

**Final chapter, courtesy of PHANTOMPHOENIX4! R&R please! :)**

**Chapter 22: The End**

"OOF", grunted Marlin as he landed harshly on the concrete floor of the juvenile detention cell. He heard the metal barred doors slam behind him. Marlin rose to his hands and knees and stared at the ground below him, tears sliding down his face. It was useless he was locked up, he wasn't going to get out, he was never going to see Nemo again, or…Dory.

"Dory," Marlin sobbed, "Even if I did get out of here… I'll… I'll never see her again" More tears slid down his face, his sobs getting louder.

"Hey knock it off," said a voice from behind him, "Or I'm gonna shove your tiny little orange head down the TOILET!"

Slowly Marlin turned to glance at his big teenage brute of a cell mate, complete with full body tattoos. The juvenile was sitting on the edge of his bed pounding a fist into his palm.

"I'm not scared of you," Marlin said calmly dismaying the boy's violent gestures, "Compared to a Great White, you're nothing."

"Say that again, kid" threatened the thug getting up off his cot to loam over the fish -boy.

"I'm not scar-UH" The thug punched Marlin in the gut, making him double over onto the floor. Cheering broke out through the hall, as it always does when something violent happens.

"OI!" shouted the officer coming to the cell's door, "What's going on in here!? Back off!"

"No way! I haven't had a good beat down since I pummeled my last roommate," sneered the crook turning back toward Marlin, his new pushing bag and continued to hit him.

"HEY!" shouted the officer again as he scrambled for his keys and entered the cell before pushing the bully away from Marlin.

Marlin withered on the floor in pain as the cop forced the criminal onto the ground and into hand cuffs.

The cop grabbed his talkie, "I have a situation in Prison Block A113, requesting back up, Over." Putting the talkie back on his belt he then turned to Marlin.

"Hey, Punk, that was pretty stupid," he smirked as he stood over Marlin, "Bet you'll feel that tomorrow."

Marlin glared at him clutching his stomach, before closing them tightly.

The cop raised an eyebrow, "Oi, kid, you ok?"

"Can't b-breathe," he choked out before giving a dry hack followed by a small gag.

"You better not puke on the floor! You've made a big enough mess already" scoffed the guard angrily as he reached down and pulled Marlin up roughly by the elbow and pushed him toward the corner. "Do it in the toilet!"

Marlin grasped the side of the toilet, his knuckles turning white with the force. The pain was nearly unbearable. The agonizing pain was radiating out from his stomach, where he had been punched, outwards to the rest of him. He could slowly feel a white hot heat pain climbing up his arms and down his legs.

"W-what's happening?" he gasped as he closed his eyes tightly. Suddenly, the pain spiked and he screamed before his world turned black.

It was cold. That was the first thing Marlin noticed once he came to. It was a relief after the burning pain that had ravished his body just moments before.

"Ugh, my head," Marlin moaned as he tried to open his eyes, before snapping them closed against the harsh light. "Ow".

He decided to stay right where he was, there was no rush. He was stuck in a waterless world surrounded by humans that wanted to fill his last moments with pain until his unavoidable end arrived.

"Yep, might as well just lie here, and wait for someone to kick me over," concluded Marlin depressed.

He didn't have to wait very long before he heard a voice. "HEY!"

"Yep, here it comes."

"Where'd that orange haired punk go!" yelled the voice. Marlin heard rushed footsteps. "A FISH?! WHAT THE-? GEEZ-US!

"Wait…what?" said Marlin his eyes flying open. He was in water! Water! He looked down at himself.

"Orange," he noted before lifting his hands-no, "FINS!" He turned, a giant smile on his face, "TAIL!" He turned again counting his stripes, "ONE! TWO! THREE! I'm me again!"

"WE HAVE A BREAK OUT, OVER! REPEAT, ESCAPEE FROM CELL 95 Block A113!" Marlin looked up at the voice just in time to see the guard reach over toward the flusher a look of confusion written across his face.

"Uh o-AHHHHHHH!" screamed Marlin as he was flushed down the toilet.

"Come on Nemo. You're going to be late for school," hollered Gill into the swaying pink tentacles of the anemone. The Moorish idol waited a moment, no response. "Nemo?"

"I'm coming. I'm coming" came the mumbled reply as the small orange fish slowly emerged from within.

"Alright then, let's go Sharkbait." Nemo nodded sadly as he followed Gill through the reef; suddenly he turned around and swam back toward his home.

"Hold on, Gill, I forgot something," shouted Nemo before he swam back into the anemone and rubbed himself against the pink tentacles a few times.

Nemo and the others had returned to the reef a few days ago, sad and heartbroken. The Tank Gang invited Nemo to live with them but Nemo had already lost so much, he didn't want to lose the one remaining thing of his father, their home. So, every morning and evening Gill accompanied Nemo to and from his home in an effort to comfort the little clown fish.

After a few more scrubs he swam out and rejoined Gil, who gave him a confused look.

Blushing slightly Nemo explained, "I was brushing. Dad had me do it every day." Nemo smiled at the memory of the tickle fights that usually followed the daily routine, before it quickly faded. "I miss him."

"I know, Nemo. I know," answered Gill sadly pulling Nemo to his side into a hug. "Come on, let's get you to school."

"What's up, Dude?" greeted Squirt when Nemo and Gill arrived in the school yard. Nemo perked up at seeing his lackadaisical friend.

"Not much, Dude. Ready for school?"

"Of course Man! I can't wait to learn more about the wave patterns Mr. Ray was talking about! They're so totally sweet! I was up late last night talking with my dad about them!"

Nemo face fell again at the mention of the word 'dad'. "Oh yeah, waves… waves are cool."

A look a horror spread across Squirt's face. "Ah Man! I'm sorry. I didn't think."

Nemo nodded in acceptance of the apology. Gill gave Nemo a comforting pat on the head.

"Time to head off boys, go on." The two of them started to swim off but Gill held Nemo back for a second.

"Try to have a good day, Sharkbait. Keep your chin up, kay?"

"Ok" replied Nemo as he gave Gill another hug.

"Good. See you after school."

"Waves are affected by the gravitational pull of the moon. And…" But the rest of Mr. Ray's lecture faded away, Nemo just couldn't pay attention his mind kept drifting back to his dad. Even though they had been back for a few days the incident was still fresh and painful. Nemo kept replaying the moment when his father was dragged away by the humans, screaming back at him that he loved him and-

"Nemo?"

Nemo came out of it at the sound of his friends' voices. His vision focus and floating in front of him were Squirt, Pearl, Shelton, and Tad.

"Oh hey guys!" his greeted the cheer in his voice forced, "Is it lunch time?"

"Yep! Let's go out to the drop off!" said Tad, the obnoxious butterfly fish, as he sped off.

"Yeah, Man!" agreed Squirt.

"Maybe we'll see Bruce!" added Shelton the seahorse as he swam ahead to catch up with Tad.

"It's always funny to see Bruce scaring fish for fun! Right Nemo?" laughed Pearl the octopus.

"Heh, yeah it is," answered Nemo halfheartedly as they reached the edge of the reef.

"Do you see him, Dudes?" asked Squirt. Tad shook his head as him a Shelton continued spinning in circles looking all around for the Great White.

"That's so weird! Usually he's here around this time," commented Pearl.

"I know right," said Shelton, "And he wasn't here yesterday either! Where'd he go?"

"Aw I really wanted to cheer him on as he scared fish silly!" whined Tad.

Nemo nodded in agreement, viewing the Great White's new hobby was always fun and helped him to get his mind of his dad for a few minutes. Nemo shook his head at the thought of his dad and turned to look out to the open ocean. He looked out until the blue water became so dark you couldn't see any farther. Suddenly a dark object appeared on the horizon. Nemo swam right out to the edge and squinted at the object. A small smile forming on his face as the object got closer.

"Hey guys, look! There he is!" The others swam up to his side.

"Sweet! HEY MAN!" yelled Squirt at the top of his lungs waving at the giant shark. The friends could just make out Bruce wave back and a sudden bright color shoot out from near Bruce.

"Hey what's that?" asked Peal squinting at the color. They all squinted too, the thing becoming clearer as it got closer. The, at first, undistinguishable bright color slowly became orange. Nemo's eyes widened.

"Hey, Nemo, is that?" gasped Shelton but Nemo was already gone.

"DADDY!" Nemo cried, swimming as fast as he could, stumbling over his lucky fin in his haste.

"NEMO!" Marlin called back quickly closing the distance between them. They crashed in to each other, falling into a tight hug, much like their last reunion.

"Nemo! Oh Nemo, thank goodness!" Marlin cried pulling Nemo closer before pulling back and holding Nemo's face in his fins looking his son in the eyes, "I'm here. I'm back!"

Nemo's smile couldn't get any bigger, "Dad! But how?! I thought you-"Marlin pulled Nemo back into a hug.

"Oh Nemo, I'm so sorry! So sorry" his grip tightened again, his eye's watering up.

"How did you get away?"

Marlin smiled, "When the goo were off I turned back and fell into what I believe is a toilet?"

Nemo's smile dropped. "All drains lead to the ocean" he whispered to himself remembering Gill's words. He laughed loudly turning to look Marlin and repeated himself, "All drains lead to the ocean!"

Marlin stared at his son before he started laughing too, "Do they?" Both father and son hugged each other as they shared their laughter and tears of joys.

The father and son's friends looked on in awe at the unlikely reunion. Suddenly Squirt perked up and turned to the others. "Dude's this is so totally cool! I gotta go tell Gill!" And he swam off

"Is there anything we can do for him" asked Peach to Gill from her perch against a rock.

"No, I don't think so," answered Gill as he glided by her. Since coming back the two of them, scratch that, everyone in the Gang, had had this conversation a thousand times about Nemo. It was easy to see the little clown fish was depressed and rightly so, but the others were still worried.

"I just wish he'd come live here with us," sighed Pearl, "I'm worried that living in his home well just make it worse."

"I do too, but I don't have the heart to tell him no," responded Gill, "We just need to give him time and place to come around. He's-"

"DUDES!"

Gill and Pearl turned toward the source of the shout.

"Squirt? Shouldn't you be in school," scolded Pearl.

"Yeah but he's back! He's back!" Gill and Pearl looked at each other confused.

"Whose back?" asked Gill.

"THE JELLY MAN!"

The others were still confused. "What's that now?" asked Bloat, as him and the rest of the gang poked their heads out from a large hole in a nearby rock.

"Ugh", Squirt rolled his eyes in frustration, "Nemo's DAD!"

"WHAT?!"

Gill and the others quickly approached the large crowd that had formed around reunited father and son. Marlin was well known around the reef for his adventures and the news of his return had spread like wild fire, but Gill had to see for himself.

"Sharkbait!" called Gill as he started pushing through the crowd, "Excuse me. NEMO! Excuse me coming through. Sharkb-"The Moorish Idol stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the older clownfish, who was talking to another fish around him and all the while holding Nemo close. The rest of the gang quickly caught up, roughly bumping into Gill.

"Whoa" breathed Gurgle, the others nodded dumbly along.

"GILL!" shouted Nemo as he spotted the Tank Gang. He swam over Marlin close behind. The others continued to stare at the older clown fish, who grinned sheepishly, back at them.

"But how?" asked Deb finally breaking the silence.

Marlin smirked "All drain's lead to the ocean right?" If it were even possible the others fell even more into shock before Gill cracked and laughed. The others laughed too.

"Oh, it's good to see you in one piece, mate," said Gill as he pulled himself together and held out a fin to Marlin to shake.

Marlin gladly took it, "It's good to be back." Suddenly his smile fell and his voice filled with sadness. He dropped Gill's fin, "I was wondering- um, well," he glanced down at Nemo who looked back confused. Marlin sighed "W-What happened to… Dory? I mean what did you guys do after she- after she-"

"Wait" interrupted Nemo, "Dad she's-"

"Hold up Sharkbait" cut in Gill smiling, "Why don't we just show him?"

"Huh?" started Marlin.

The Tank Gang looked at each other and backed away from each other, parting to reveal one very special regal blue tang.

Marlin stared frozen in place. "Dory?" he whispered.

"Hi!" She greeted waving happily, "Where've you been, Buddy?"

"DORY!" yelled Marlin swimming forward grabbing her in a hug.

"Oh Dory! You're alive! You're alive" he cried happily into her side before pulling back and planting a kiss on her lips. Realizing this he quickly drew back. "Sorry I- um- I-"

Dory quickly pecked his lips effectively silencing his stuttering. "I missed you too."

Marlin chuckled pulling both Dory and Nemo into a group hug, giant smiles spread across all their faces. "Yeah but I'm back." His grip tighten around his loved ones, "Let's go home."

**FIN~**

**Final author's note: Well guys, it's been almost an entire DECADE in the works, but Of Fish and Men is FINALLY completed! And we owe it all to PHANTOMPHOENIX4, who wrote a whopping twelve chapters! :) That's more than half the entire story. So I guess, really, it has now morphed into her creation, rather than my own. I owe her an immense thank you for dedicating so much of her time to this, and you guys should check out her further works.**

**I think I speak for both PHANTOMPHOENIX4 and myself when I say that we also owe you, the audience, a massive thank you too: without you guys reading and reviewing and pushing us forward, it might never have seen the end. We wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you guys.**

**I was 14 when I started writing this story. Now that it is finished, I am 24 years old. My life has changed a whole lot, but my love of fiction (and Finding Nemo of course) is still strong. And even though I never finished my story through my own words, I still feel privileged to have watched it garner so much attention, and make you guys feel a little happier :)**

**So, that's my final word to you all. Until next time: thanks again and I'll see you in the future!**

**JemimaLee**


End file.
